


your sickening desires

by 10velysweetfantasy



Series: a scream in the dead of night [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghosts, Heavy Themes, M/M, Private School, Rating May Change, rich kids, they all hate their lives okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10velysweetfantasy/pseuds/10velysweetfantasy
Summary: Shadows dance upon the wall in between the ghastly images on canvas in the halls of SM Academy, and Renjun certainly feels that his parents chose an appropriate school for him. The students and staff here are just as peculiar as Renjun himself, which he never thought to be possible.His inclination to scream about the dead is no match to the crazy of The Brat Pack that reign over the school or even his friends who come to class looking more empty than the day before.Renjun may have been brought into a world he hardly understands, but it's certainly a world he belongs to.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness :( im so nervous about this! both nervous and excited actually. obviously this story has darker themes and while the story does revolve nct dream plus luwoo, the older members will make appearances as well as the story unravels. please do leave comments as they are the best form of encouragement.
> 
> without further ado, the first chapter of my latest project

The world outside the window was distorted and warped, a consequence of the limo’s windows being tinted and made of thick paned glass. This had never bothered Renjun before, it had always just been a matter of fact; the window was the way it was for his protection. Only as a young child had he wailed at the absurdity of his curiosity about the outside world being interrupted. The fits grew far and in between until they stopped completely and Renjun became content with letting his mind drift instead.

 

In this moment, though, he briefly allowed himself to wonder what it would have been like to be normal, or at least the closest to normal he could ever be.

 

What it would be like for him to peer out the window and observe his new home as his parents chattered excitedly about their son’s new school?

 

This was not Renjun’s reality and it simply never would be, and that was okay. He turned his face away from the window, a sharp jerky action that was more painful in metaphor than in physicality. On autopilot, he jammed his finger into the button that would make the divider between him and the driver slide down. There was a grating, buzzing sound and Renjun made a mental note to report it to his driver later.

 

“Mr. Yang.” Renjun said, his voice as emotionless as ever despite the nerves that were eating a hole into his stomach. There had been a gaping hole growing inside Renjun for many years; the nerves adding on would hardly damage him.

 

“Yes, Mr. Huang?” Mr. Yang answered with his kind and patient tone. He’d been gentle with Renjun ever since they had met and it was something Renjun craved considering he was growing up with power hungry parents that barely spared him a glance.

 

“It’s Renjun.” The harsh edge his voice took on wasn’t exactly necessary, but it did make Renjun feel the slightest bit better. He continued speaking before Mr. Yang felt compelled to apologize. “You should go home. Just because my parents ruined my life doesn’t mean they have the right to ruin yours as well.”

 

A heavy curtain of silence fell over the two, Renjun’s words settling beneath it like dust, suffocating and hard to swallow. He wouldn’t take back his words no matter how hard they had been for him to utter. Losing Mr. Yang would be like losing a vital organ, an integral piece of his life, but Mr. Yang deserved better and Renjun was selfless enough to know this. 

 

“Renjun,” Mr. Yang’s voice was so soft that it almost didn’t even disturb the dust that had settled upon them. “My life was not ruined and I will not be leaving you. We’re almost there, sit back and rest. I know how much change tires you.”

 

The divider rose up again, the irritating grinding noise filling the vehicle before silence reigned again. Renjun’s nails scraped against the leather upholstery, gauging holes deep into it; a mark to remember his devastation. He didn’t want to be in Seoul, he didn’t want to attend a stuck up private school, he had liked his life the way it was.

 

But he supposed his parents streak of making his life miserable had gone dull and they needed to amp it up in order to amuse themselves. 

 

Misery loves company and in Renjun’s case, misery and him were lifelong friends.  

 

The ache in his chest intensified as the limo began to slow, indicating that they had reached their destination. He attempted to peer out the window again, but all he managed to catch sight of was impressive cream stone and marble, blurred by the heavy tint and the movement of the limo. When he felt the vehicle come to a full stop beneath him, he held his breath and pushed open the door.

 

The sunlight momentarily blinded him as it bounced off the stain glass windows and back into his eyes that hadn’t had time to adjust to the difference between the outside and the limo. The woman standing at the bottom of the impressive stairs leading up to the even more impressive entrance watched him with a predatory gaze.

 

The way she stood was regal and pristine, and despite how youthful she looked, there was no doubt in Renjun’s mind that she was the principal. Two stray curls framed her delicate face and Renjun found that he couldn’t draw his eyes away from them, searching for any imperfection in the older so he wouldn’t be as intimidated.

 

“Huang Renjun,” she purred, hand reaching out for his own. Renjun took it quickly, not wanting to make her wait. “Welcome to Souring Miracle Academy.” He kept it to himself, of course, but he thought the academy’s name was stupid and that they could have tried harder for something more clever. “I’m Kim Taeyeon, but you can call me Miss Taeyeon. You may hear some students call me Taeyeon, but they’re rather comfortable with me. I’m sure you... well, you are in a very compromising position aren’t you?”

 

Renjun was compelled to spit on her, but bit his tongue preventing himself from doing so. 

 

“Are you referring to my fits or the fact that they have gotten so bad my parents sent me to boarding school?” Renjun questioned in his per usual ‘bored with life’ manner. At the way her eyes widened a millimeter, he smirked and added, “Or is it both?” 

 

Mr. Yang cleared his throat in a quiet reminder that Renjun should mind both his words and his behavior. This was something that people claimed he had struggled with a good portion of his life, but especially as he got older he noted that more people were appalled by his behavior. Was it not so normal to view life so lackluster? For terrible fits to claim him, sending him into sobs and rambles about dead people? He thought, that maybe if people weren’t so stuck up, they might ask what drove such curiosities. This was not the environment he had grown up in though. 

 

Kim Taeyeon’s professional persona fell back into place seamlessly. “Well, I hadn’t meant that exactly,” she cooed in what was probably supposed to be soothing. Renjun found it grating to both his ears and nerves. There was something about most adults that did that to him, they wore him down quickly; he handled people his own age much better. “But I’m glad you mentioned. I’ve arranged for you to meet with the school counselor some time this week and we’ve already informed your room mate of your  _ predicament _ .” 

 

This was adult talk for “we warned your roommate that he will be cohabiting with a psychopath that occasionally screams of morbid deaths”. Renjun offered a wry excuse of a smile.

 

“Okay.” He said simply before turning to face Mr. Yang. “I’ll see you next week?” Although he knew this was a fact, he knew that Mr. Yang would drive him to his parents’ estate for dinner the next weekend, he felt the need to form it as a question. The underlying question remained: “you’re coming back for me, right?” 

 

Mr. Yang gave a stiff smile. “Of course, Renjun. You can tell me all about your first week next weekend, yes? I look forward to it.”

 

Renjun’s eyes swam with tears as he watched Mr. Yang climb into the limo and drive away. Mr. Yang had spoken in Chinese to him, something simple but very meaningful. It meant their moment was private, Miss Taeyeon unable to comprehend the words that had just transpired. 

 

“Mr. Huang?”

 

Perfection couldn’t be rushed, but he supposed at this school, perfection was just expected.

 

Renjun followed Miss Taeyeon inside, her curls bouncing slightly and her heels echoing along the walls. The entrance hall was void of all humans, completely empty, only ghastly paintings on the wall around to welcome Renjun to his home for the next year. The images were vaguely haunting, but he didn’t allow himself to linger on them.

 

“I’m afraid everyone is at dinner right now,” Miss Taeyeon explained as she lead the way up the stairs to a much more welcoming atmosphere. The lights were brighter and the walls were thankfully bare. “This floor and the one beneath house all the classrooms and other parts of the educational part of this school. The two above us are for the students and teachers living here, much more recreational.” 

 

“The teachers are eating too?” Renjun inquired, finding the lack of people rather unsettling.

 

Miss Taeyeon sent him a look that was a cross between exasperation and intrigue. “Well not all of them, they’re free to do as they please so long as it is no harm to the students or against any rules, of course.” 

 

“Of course,” the mockery slipped out before Renjun could stop himself and he found that he wasn’t all that upset with himself for speaking out of turn. What kind of silly statement? Why would the teachers do something that would risk their students or their job positions? When Miss Taeyeon turned her scathing glare back on Renjun, he amended himself, “I mean, of course I understand.”

 

She jerked her head in a small nod, as if that was an appropriate apology even though Renjun felt no remorse. There had been no apology in his words, but she had treated it as one anyways. He ground his teeth, wondering if all the adults at the school would treat him like a particularly difficult toddler; if that were the case, he was certain he’d be at a new school in no time. 

 

“I’ll pull your roommate from dinner,” she announced as they drew closer to a new set of stairs. “As well as the person I’ve assigned to show you around. Your roommate would have been better for that, but I’m afraid he’s new this year as well.” She paused then flashed him a version of what was supposed to be an encouraging look. “He also speaks Chinese. A nice fit, right?”

 

“I can speak Korean just fine though.” Renjun shot back, unable to contain the bitterness he was feeling deep inside his core. People his own age didn’t judge him like this, it was only adults that treated him as a child just because his brain liked to play tricks on him.

 

“I’ve noticed that!” She chirped politely, pride in her voice. She was proud of a boy that she had belittled in the same breath; conversing with her was terribly exhausting for Renjun. Speaking with her a mental sword fight and Renjun was prepared to bow out. She lead him up the stairs at a rapid pace, everything about her demeanor suggesting that the conversation was no longer entertaining her and that there were a thousand other activities she’d prefer to do on a Friday night.

 

They fell silent as it seemed that neither of them were all that inclined to learn more about the other. At the very least the dislike would be mutual, Renjun mused as Miss Taeyeon came to a stop in front of two heavy wood doors. The one on the right was propped open, allowing Renjun a peek into the cafeteria that was nicer than any other school caf he had ever seen before. He hadn’t truly expected less from an academy of such prestige.

 

Miss Taeyeon’s brows furrowed together, eyes scanning the area, lips pressing into a thin line. After a moment of searching, not finding what she was looking for, she let out a scoff and reached for the walkie talkie hanging at her side. “Sunny?” She was demanding and impatient, and Renjun supposed that’s why the walkie crackled in response so quickly.

 

Miss Taeyeon raised a finger at Renjun before turning her back to him, rapidly speaking, her Hangul slurring together. The words were sharp enough that despite Renjun not being able to understand it completely, he was wincing and stepping back. Her back rose and fell in a sigh then her head was snapping towards the door, gaze expectant.

 

It took less than a minute for two boys to wander through the doorway, expressions uncertain. Renjun held his breath, wondering just how much Miss Taeyeon frightened her students and staff. Her smile was stiff and icy, less welcoming and professional than the one she had plastered on for Renjun.

 

“Mr. Kim. Mr. Liu.” Her words were short, clearly unimpressed with the situation overall. “I’m a little  disappointed in the fact that you made our new student and myself wait for you, especially when I specifically told you what time I’d be coming to collect you. But that’s okay. No use in dwelling on it, now is there?”

 

“Of course Miss Taeyeon,” the taller of the two spoke up, his voice gentle. There was a soothing undertone to it, as if he understood the situation perfectly, understood there was no other way to approach this other than agreeing with her. “It won’t happen again.” His sandy brown hair brushed against his forehead as he tilted it to peer at Renjun. “My apologies.”

 

Renjun smiled wide enough that if he still had his snaggletooth it would be on display. “It’s okay. I hope your dinner was good.”

 

He averted his eyes to the other boy, wanting to convey that this statement was for the both of them, but the smaller boy wasn’t looking at him. Rather, his face was tilted down towards the ground, chestnut hair covering his face. Miss Taeyeon pursed her lips as her eyes lingered on his form as well, but as much as she seemingly disapproved, she kept it to herself.

 

“Renjun, this is Kim Jungwoo, your guide. And Liu Yangyang, your roommate. Boys, say hello.”

 

The taller of the two stepped forward, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Renjun. I really look forward to showing you around, hopefully we can become friends.”

 

“Me too.” Renjun found himself smiling again while shaking Jungwoo’s hand. There was something

particularly welcoming about Jungwoo, and he genuinely meant that he wanted to become friends with him. “You must be Yangyang,” he proceeded, but now in Chinese.

 

Yangyang’s head jerked up sharply, a light forming in his eyes. “We’ll have to get more acquainted when I get back from dinner,” he said simply, eyes brushing over Miss Taeyeon. “I don’t think Miss Taeyeon is fond of me and definitely not right now. Punctuality is a pet peeve of her’s.”

 

“Are you sure she’s just not a bitch?” Renjun asked with a quirked eyebrow. Renjun’s deadpan sent his room mate into a fit of giggles that had Miss Taeyeon eyeing them suspiciously and Jungwoo tilting his head away to hide his smile.    
  


“Right then,” Miss Taeyeon intervened, fingers twining around Renjun’s wrist. Renjun’s head snapped towards her, eyes glaring a hole through her head, mentally screaming at her to release him. “I’m going to show Mr. Huang to his room, you can get to know him better later, you two. Go finish your dinner.” 

 

“We’ll meet at breakfast tomorrow,” Jungwoo explained to Renjun with a gentle smile, clearly not prepared to return to his dinner just yet. “We’ll go over your schedule and all that then, yeah?”

 

Renjun nodded eagerly, finding that he appreciated Jungwoo’s presence. 

 

Miss Taeyeon jerked her head towards the cafeteria, the simple gesture enough to make the two boys scatter, leaving Renjun alone with the wicked witch of the west once again. Silence wedged itself between the two once more as Miss Taeyeon practically stomped ahead, leading the way. Bracelets clicked together on her wrist at her movement and Renjun focused on them.

 

They were a faded gold, some chains and some bangles. When she lifted her hand to flick those two stray curls away from her face, they slid down her arm, revealing thin white scars on the outside of her forearm, running right down the bone. He jerked his head back, finding that placement was not only odd but it must have been  _ painful _ . 

 

Her bracelets slipped down her arm again, clicking together one last time as she shoved open yet another heavy wood door, the handle an obsidian glossy color. She stepped aside, allowing him to peer in, curls falling back in place as she watched him. His eyes were still focused on her arm, the bracelets and scars enticing, but he forced himself to look away and step inside the room.

 

It was, as he had expected, over all plain. The left side of the room was clearly occupied, what with the clothes and books placed hazardously, well, everywhere. Though the objects populated that side of the room, it was done so in neat piles; not exactly messy, but not put together either. Renjun could live with that as he wasn’t all that perfect either. The bed on the right side merely had several sets of luggage on it, Renjun’s luggage, and was otherwise bare.

 

The bracelets clicked together again as she pointed out two doors on the opposite end of the room. “Bathroom and closet. You have dressers but I’m sure there’ll be certain things you want to hang.”  _ Myself, _ Renjun thought to himself. “That should be all. Do you have any questions before I leave you to settle in?”

 

“No,” Renjun rushed out, eager to finally rid himself of the intense aura Miss Taeyeon gave off. “No, I’ll be perfectly fine.”   
  


“Okay,” she said though she didn’t sound as if she believed him that much. “If you need anything else, my office is on the first floor right next to the stairway. Yangyang should be back fairly soon. Goodnight, Renjun. And welcome.”   
  


Renjun let out a deep sigh of relief when the door finally shut behind the woman that was now somewhat responsible for him. That thought didn’t settle well with him, but it wasn’t just a thought, but more so a matter of fact. He settled down on the edge of the bed that was his’, eyes scanning over the room again. There was truly nothing special about the room itself, yet there was a feeling that had burrowed itself in Renjun’s bones. It wasn’t uneasiness, but it mostly definitely wasn’t the comfort one was supposed to feel in a “home”.

 

He trailed his fingers along the frayed edges of his suitcase, well worn out from all the trips he had taken and the amount of times his parents needed to drag him somewhere, only to flaunt him off to their friends. He’d had it since he was young and he was sure that he was due for a new one, but he couldn’t bring himself to part ways with it.

 

Another drawn out exhale escaped his petite body as he came to the conclusion there was no use in moping around. He tiptoed out of the dorm, hoping that he might be able to finding a vending machine or two; he was both parched and starving at this point. He peered around the long hallway, every door identical to his’ except for small decorations added by students. His eyes lit up when he found the holy grail at the end of the hallway; two shining beacons of light holding snacks and drinks.

 

His shoes squeaked against the immaculate tiling as he scurried down the length of the hall, in a rush to consume then start unpacking. He came to a stuttering stop when he heard the voices, obviously not far off, maybe around the corner. 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?”

 

The words were so scathing and although not directed at Renjun, it still reverberated in his chest and sent him reeling. What the fuck  _ was  _ wrong with the person in question?

 

The response came back muffled and unclear, but the tone just as unhappy as their conversationalist partner. 

 

The response set the first person off again. “I don’t care how much you dislike me, I’m still your roommate and you can’t just lock me out whenever you want. I’m exhausted and I want to shower then go to bed. Now let me  _ in _ .”

 

There was quiet for a very long moment and Renjun wondered if he should just continue to the vending machines even if it might put him in the eyesight of the feuding roommates. As he took a step closer, a door creaked open and more angry muttering came with it. He exhaled irritably, finding that while he had no place in this argument he was just as pissed off now. 

 

“Stop locking the door,” person one snapped, irritation drenching their every word at that point. 

 

“Keep your key with you,” person two responded and while their voice was softer, more patient, it was evident they were fatigued; both physically and most likely mentally from the argument. 

 

With the argument simmering down, coming to an end, Renjun continued his progress towards the vending machine, sparing a peek at the direction of the voices. The roommates were two boys, which made sense as Renjun doubted they’d put girls and boys on the same floor. The one standing in the doorway looked as tired as he had sounded, dark circles underneath his even darker eyes. His bleach blond hair was a ruffled bed head mess, yet he still looked attractive in Renjun’s opinion.

 

Renjun couldn’t see much of the other boy, other than his soft brown hair and the tenseness of his back muscles, visible even through his shirt. Not wanting to be caught, Renjun ducked his head down and continued on, but his brain lingered on the roommates even after he had returned to his own room. 

 

The tone of their conversation made it clear that it wasn’t the first time this situation had been addressed, but by the appearance of the blond, it did seem a first for the circumstances. Even without having been physically there, Renjun was completely aware that the two were exhausted to the bone. And he didn’t exactly want to think about the empty look the blond boy carried in his eyes; the way he had been looking at his roommate, but not seeing, almost as if the other boy wasn’t there at all.

 

Renjun shivered and sprawled out on his bed, eyelids growing heavy. Unpacking and speaking with Yangyang was all but completely forgotten in the bliss of sleeping. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun didn’t exactly understand everything that was going on in front of him, but he didn’t dare question it, even as he felt his body temperature drop. Goosebumps lined his arms, the hairs on the back of his neck had begun to raise, and he couldn’t even find any particular cause. He wasn’t scared and the room was a normal temperature, it was just Renjun. It was only him that was shivering, teeth chattering, bystanders watching with pools of pity in their eyes. He longed to ask them what was happening between trembling lips, but found it better to watch his fate unravel before him in silence. 
> 
> Jeno didn’t seem to notice Renjun’s sudden predicament, his dark eyes completely intent on Donghyuck. Renjun was long forgotten between the feuding boys, a dark and stormy past clearly present.

Renjun’s bones felt like they were coated in molasses, weighing down his every step and creating a stickiness between the crevices of his muscles and skin tissue. It was an odd sensation, but not exactly an unfamiliar one. Certainly unwelcome on a Saturday morning, though. 

 

He had woken up to both this feeling and an empty room, sheets tangled around his legs and bags remaining unpacked and scattered on the floor. Yangyang had apparently decided not to bother with waking Renjun for breakfast, which was perfectly fine, but still slightly hurtful. After taking a good few minutes to sink into his mattress and to allow himself to sulk about his situation, Renjun forced himself out of bed. If it weren’t for the rumbling in his stomach, he might have opted to stay there all day.

 

As it was, his stomach was eating itself in substitute for actual food, so whether Renjun liked it or not, he was forced to feed himself lest he wanted  to wither away. He considered though, wondering if maybe he should have just let nature take its course and save him from a good amount of suffering. 

 

His musings were cut short as he nearly collided with a body.

 

“What the fuck?” Renjun uttered, shaking his head more out of confusion than disdain. The boy standing before him, taller, more built than Renjun, seemed to echo the same sentiment. 

 

“What the fuck indeed.” He let out an unimpressed sigh before offering a weary albeit blinding smile. “Are you okay? You seemed a little out of it. I try to not make it a habit of running over cute boys in the hallway.” 

 

Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed together, brushing off what might have been an attempt at flirting. “I’m fine... I think. Are  _ you  _ okay? I was the one not paying attention after all.”

 

The other boy’s eyebrows shot up, clearly shocked by the sudden question. He didn’t seem like a person who often wore a sense of so much discomposure that someone felt compelled to ask if he was alright. He, all in all, seemed pretty put together if not “perfect” and well bred.

 

His smile was quick to reappear again.

 

“I wasn’t paying attention either,” he reasoned with a small shrug. “I promise you I’m just fine. I get hit with a lot worse almost everyday. You just startled me, I would have felt real bad if I made your first official day here shitty.”

 

It was as if Renjun had experienced a small bout of amnesia, having nearly completely forgotten where he was and why he was there. He was in a prejudiced academy, on his way to breakfast, hoping to maybe bump into Jungwoo once again, and hoping even more that he would be able to get through the weekend incident free. This, though, was not a good indicator on how the rest of the weekend would play out.

 

As if sensing Renjun’s discomfort, the boy steered the conversation in a different direction. “Where were you headed? If it was the caf, then you’re most definitely going the wrong way. This school is impossible to navigate, even when you’ve attended for years trust me. I’ll show you the way if you’d like?”

 

He didn’t have a filter and maybe that was why Renjun felt the knots that had formed in his shoulders the moment he entered the school loosen just slightly. There was a certain aura around the boy, calming and comforting, maybe the most similar thing you could find to a homey feel in a person. Renjun hadn’t really ever had a home, but he was sure it would feel like this.

 

“Renjun?” An unfamiliar voice called out, strained from the stress weighing down on it. Renjun jerked around to see who exactly was summoning him and was shocked to see the blond haired boy from the night before. The dark circles under his eyes were slightly paler but his eyes were pooling with just as much displeasure. Underneath the light, his hair seemed to gleam like a halo.

 

Renjun tilted his head, fragmented memories desperately trying to come back together. He was almost certain that he had never interacted with this boy before which made him knowing Renjun’s name a peculiarity. 

 

“Do I know you?” Renjun couldn’t help but ask, even as the previous dark haired boy took a protective stance at his side, brows furrowed. He paused for a moment, finally noticing the tension rolling off the two strangers and how the room seemed to drop several degrees as they met eyes.

 

“Jaemin,” the blond grit out, brushing his bangs away from his face with a flick of the wrist. The boy beside Renjun,  _ Jaemin _ , rolled his eyes, fingers brushing against the back of Renjun’s hand. The muscles throughout his body tensed, tightening in an uncomfortable display of aloofness. “I don’t believe Renjun happens to be one of your friends? Or rather, someone you would interact with at all?”

 

“How do  _ you  _ know him then?” Jaemin’s gravelly voice snapped back, inching forward just slightly. Renjun couldn’t possibly grasp how the blond could pose any threat at all, but perhaps Jaemin knew something that Renjun didn’t, which was very likely. “Because as it is, he doesn’t know you.”

 

“Jungwoo sent me,” the blond replied shortly, eyes meeting Renjun’s. “He had something to do before breakfast, but he didn’t want Renjun to get lost. It’s a good thing I found him when I did.”

 

“I wasn’t going to eat him alive, don’t be ridiculous!” Jaemin snapped back, seemingly lose his composure for all of a second before the muscles in his back relaxed once again and he took a step back. “Whatever. Renjun, see you around.” He shot a simpering glare in the blond’s direction before stomping away, resembling a petulant albeit adorable child.

 

“I’m sorry about him.” The blond approached Renjun, the storm cloud that had been looming over them previously no longer, apparent by the smile that had overtaken his face. Renjun was briefly robbed of breath. The blond was completely radiant, teeth shiny and eyes curving up so much that they disappeared completely. “I’m Jeno, Jungwoo’s friend. He feels really bad that he couldn’t walk you to the caf himself, by the way.”

 

“Uh huh,” Renjun hummed helplessly, unsure of how to respond to the situation or Jeno altogether. He supposed he wasn’t one to judge, especially with his own set of baggage he carried around everywhere he went. “That’s really okay. I don’t need to be baby sat.”

 

Jeno had set off at a casual pace, probably allowing Renjun to walk beside him comfortably. He eyed the smaller boy through his bleached locks, dark eyes dancing with something foreign to Renjun. “It’s not baby sitting. Consider it an invitation. Trust me when I say you’ll be needing some help navigating the school, literally and socially.” 

 

“Does Jaemin have anything to do with that?” The question slipped off Renjun’s tongue before he could think better of it. He winced, prepared for a slide of the tongue and a sharp response, but rather he was greeted with a melodic chuckle. Jeno shook his head in response, hair growing messier by the second; Renjun wanted to reach out and smooth it down.

 

“Jaemin is my roommate,” Jeno explained away, waving his hand as if to physically dismiss the matter and maybe he had. “And he’s kind of an asshole.”

 

This time, Renjun  _ did  _ bit his tongue. He wasn’t totally convinced that Jaemin was as bad as Jeno had built him up to be, but he didn’t want to say so at risk of ruining the few connections he was making in this new hell hole. Nonetheless, he shot Jeno an understanding smile and they fell into a comfortable silence until they reached the caf.

 

At that point, Jeno lit up again, beckoning for Renjun to follow him. Renjun did so, trailing behind the bright blond as he lead them over to a cozy looking table where a singular honey blond boy sat by himself. He had an impressive stack of pancakes before him, flannel sweater paws, and a heavy leather bound journal lodged between the plate and his body. His eyes were drawn away from the messy ink sprawl as Jeno and Renjun closed in.

 

“Stop pretending you’re reading,” Jeno teased, mussing up the lanky boy’s hair. “We all know that you’re just watching Jungwoo’s things.”

 

The honey boy pouted and drew his phone out from between the pages of the book. “How did you know? I really thought I had my phone well hidden that time.” He paused, as if suddenly noticing Renjun’s presence, and in acknowledgement cocked his head not unlike a confused puppy. “Renjun I’m assuming? Jungwoo is really excited to show you around, I don’t get why. It means less time with  _ me _ !”

 

“Not necessarily,” Jeno interjected, stealing a slice of toast that had previously been hanging precariously off the plate. “Renjun could just join us.”

 

“Now that’s unfair to Renjun,” the other retorted, smirking slightly. “He’d have to see your ugly mug everyday, hyung.” 

 

Renjun felt slightly off put if not out of place as he squirmed in his seat, stomach grumbling unpleasantly, sincerely upset over the fact that it had not been fed the night before. He couldn’t blame his tummy for being so angry, he too was a little upset at the fact that he had been distracted from getting food due to Miss Taeyeon.

 

“Sorry about Jisung,” Jeno cut off the whining boy. “He forgets his manners often, it’s something that Jungwoo and I have been working on with him. But anyways, regardless of his rudeness, you should get some food, I think Jungwoo mentioned that you didn’t get to eat dinner last night which majorly sucks.”   
  


Renjun offered Jeno a kind smile, wanting to communicate that everything was cool without actually having to speak because it truly felt like his stomach was trying to claw its way up his throat and out of his body. Jeno nudged Jisung’s head as he stood up, waiting for Renjun to join him so they could get in line together. They walked close enough that their arms were brushing against one another’s, but neither made a move to put space between them.

 

Renjun was prepared to dive into the line, mouth salivating at the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon. If only he had noticed the tan boy who had also been making a beeline for the queue, or even if Jeno had caught Renjun’s sleeve just a little sooner, but fate had always frowned upon Renjun and this was no exception. Renjun collided with the tan boy, nose slamming into his shoulder and the tan boy wind milling back into Renjun.

 

Renjun yelped, stepping back and falling into Jeno who caught him with ease. “I’m so sorry,” Renjun gushed out before he had even fully caught balance. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He didn’t bother mentioning his throbbing nose, placing most the blame on himself.

 

The boy jerked around, a flame blazing in his eyes. His chestnut locks curled at the ends, a typically soft look, but there was no semblance of softness in this boy’s gaze. The intensity of the glare had Renjun doing a second take, blinking several times as if he could wash the image away. Renjun was so focused on the daggers being glared into him that he was completely oblivious to the hush that had settled around them.

 

“Are you  _ incompetent _ ?” The boy sneered, chocolate eyes swirling with disgust and irritation. “Don’t you know better than to run people down? I don’t care how hungry you are, you wait your damn turn!”

 

“Donghyuck,” Jeno hissed out a warning, barely perceptible to Renjun himself so he wasn’t so sure how the boy opposite to them would be able to hear it. He raised his voice just slightly as he added, “Stop. He’s new. He didn’t mean to. He didn’t get to eat last night, he was probably just eager. It’s not a big deal. Let it go.”

 

The words were disjointed, desperate, and Renjun found himself at a loss for words, wondering what was exactly so terrifying about the boy. It was rhetorical of course, because Renjun knew exactly was so scary about him. His entire aura radiated intimidating and “fuck off”, steel gaze boring holes into their hearts and souls.

 

“Do I look like I give a fuck, Jeno?” The boy, Renjun supposed his name was Donghyuck, hissed out. He took a step forward, almost as if he didn’t want anyone else to listen into their conversation, but it was unlikely as everyone else in their line had turned their attention onto the alterication. “He has to learn eventually.”   
  


“Yeah?” Jeno questioned snidely, warm fingers pressing into the underside of Renjun’s arm, attempting to push him backwards. “Well, it’s only his first day so how about you try not to be a raging bitch for two moments in your life and let it  _ go _ . Okay?”

 

Renjun didn’t exactly understand everything that was going on in front of him, but he didn’t dare question it, even as he felt his body temperature drop. Goosebumps lined his arms, the hairs on the back of his neck had begun to raise, and he couldn’t even find any particular cause. He wasn’t scared and the room was a normal temperature, it was just Renjun. It was only him that was shivering, teeth chattering,  bystanders watching with pools of pity in their eyes. He longed to ask them what was happening between trembling lips, but found it better to watch his fate unravel before him in silence. 

 

Jeno didn’t seem to notice Renjun’s sudden predicament, his dark eyes completely intent on Donghyuck. Renjun was long forgotten between the feuding boys, a dark and stormy past clearly present. 

 

Even as a new boy approached, inky hair a stark contrast to his milky skin and rose petal lips, Donghyuck and Jeno remained fixated on each other. Renjun’s bones felt so brittle that the thought of collapsing in upon himself briefly crossed his mind, but was brushed away into a dark crevice the moment Donghyuck greeted the new comer with a gloomy smile. Renjun figured the only reason he had drawn his gaze from Jeno was the hand that had been dropped upon his shoulder, demanding attention. 

 

“Mark,” Donghyuck all but sniffed in greeting. The way his shoulders relaxed, slumped forward just minutely beneath the weight of the palm that had been placed there was tell tale enough though. Renjun didn’t have to know Donghyuck to know that  _ Mark _ was special to him. “Don’t look so bothered. I was just putting Jeno in his place. Did you know he locked Jaemin out of their room last night? I think that deserves punishment, don’t you?”

 

The way Donghyuck drew out his words was sickening in the way that they were honeyed, but coated in a sweet venom. It drew you in and ripped you apart all in one, and if Renjun wasn’t trembling so badly he would have ran in the opposite direction. Donghyuck radiated darkness and light equally, shimmering with brimming potential placed in a poor way.

 

“Not now,” Mark replied shortly. His gaze was bored but the underlying warning was present, a reminder that Donghyuck was to behave although Renjun couldn’t be too sure why. Mark’s eyes met Renjun’s and once again he froze, air escaping his lungs, limbs and organs leaden in a way they hadn’t been just previously. He felt more people drawing in on them, but he couldn’t even greet them, couldn’t even  _ breathe _ .

 

A body skidded in front of Renjun’s slight frame and he exhaled, coughing and gasping, tears stinging his eyes sharply. A hand reached for his arms, rubbing away the goosebumps and he thought he could make out Jisung in his peripheral. 

 

“Walk away,  _ now _ !” Jungwoo’s voice was quaking with suppressed anger, anger that Renjun had no doubt would overflow if Donghyuck and his consort didn’t do as asked. “I’ve allowed Jaemin’s bullshit, but I will not let you terrorize a new student for your own amusement. Leave or you will regret it until you’re very last breath. Because I  _ know _ you, Donghyuck, and you say you cannot hurt but when you watch the people you love be torn away from you, slipping through your fingertips, you will know hurt and then you will be sorry for your tyranny.” 

 

Renjun was breathless once again, only this time from Jungwoo. He had initially thought the elder to be sweet, soft, but his words were paradoxal to that. An electricity had formed in the room, tingling everywhere Renjun’s skin was left bare. The sensation was just as strange as the goosebumps, but more welcome, nearly comforting.

 

“Hyung,” Jeno whispered and Renjun thought he might have caught sight of Jaemin and a much taller boy clustered around Donghyuck and Mark. “Renjun is okay. It’s okay. Please.”   
  


Jungwoo peered over his shoulder, seeking confirmation from Renjun himself, and Renjun was eager to offer an encouraging nod. This was enough, prompting Jungwoo to scoff and guide his youngers back over to the table, but his anger was palpable. Jisung regarded Renjun with sympathy, nudging his mostly full plate towards the elder. Renjun shot him a thankful albeit shaky smile was he nibbled on a miniscule bite of pancake.

 

Jungwoo reached over to cup Renjun’s hands in his own, preventing the Chinese boy from eating anymore. His eyebrows were furrowed as his sweet eyes took in Renjun, searching for any signs of harm. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Jungwoo finally inquired in a low voice. Renjun wasn’t sure how to voice his aching lungs and frozen bones, and other than that the throbbing in his nose had disappeared, so he merely smiled and shook his head.

 

“You’re sure?” Jeno pushed, eyes demanding and devouring as his he took in Renjun’s frame, searching, seeking for something Renjun couldn’t give. “We’re your friends, Renjun. We want to help you. You can trust us.”   
  


Jisung nodded dutifully, fingers toying with the edges of  the book he had previously been “reading”. Renjun realized he didn’t want to lie to his new friends, but he couldn’t comprehend what all had just occurred, so he nodded again, quivering lips forming a slight smile. 

 

“I just want to eat,” he informed them truthfully. Despite it all, his stomach was still rumbling, demanding that it be fed and Renjun found he could no longer ignore it. 

 

He didn’t want to admit to anyone, much less himself, but as his fingers grasped the fork a lingering feeling of ice coated his entire body. Every movement became difficult, his joints groaning and protest. In the harsh caf lighting, Renjun met eyes with Jaemin and he swore for a moment the shadows passed over his face, turning his eyes a glistening amber. 

 

Renjun’s body jerked, fork nearly slipping and diving straight towards his thigh, but even with his joints reluctance, he held tight.

 

This school would not ruin him, because if  the ghosts that whispered in his ear daily could not, then nothing would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two of your sickening desires out now! you've met donghyuck and jaemin, and mark sort of, im looking forward to you officially meeting the others. super duper excited about this story, i think about it all the time.
> 
> you can contact me at my curious cat: https://t.co/0W7CyOjNRV?amp=1 if you have any questions about the story. you can also come hang out with me on my twit which is xuxisbun!
> 
> please remember that comments and kudos encourage me lots, but do not feel pressured at all.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Renjun’s official day at the Academy, he dreamt of bloody hands tearing into chests and pulling out still beating hearts. He woke with a start, skin sticky with sweat.

The night before Renjun’s official day at the Academy, he  dreamt of bloody hands tearing into chests and pulling out still beating hearts. He woke with a start, skin sticky with sweat. Yangyang was already awake, rummaging through his school work for something. As Renjun pushed his sheets back, Yangyang seemed to notice his room mate was awake.

 

“Oh.” His eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights. “Did I wake you? I tried to be as quiet as possible.”

 

“No it’s okay,” Renjun assured the younger boy as he stood on aching legs. “You didn’t wake me. My body has a natural alarm, I always wake up at this time.”

 

Yangyang’s mouth formed a small O shape before he nodded, then returned to rummaging through his things to look for whatever it was he was on the search for. Renjun took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom, to prepare both physically and mentally for his first official day at this god forsaken academy. The previous day Jungwoo had insistently added him, Jeno, and Jisung’s numbers to Renjun’s phone with a promise one of them would escort him to breakfast the next day.

 

No one had informed via text or in person who exactly it would be to escort him, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. Nonetheless, he still wanted to look nice for his first day though he couldn’t pinpoint why since there weren’t too many redeeming qualities in the academy. Maybe it was just a long instilled habit that he had carried with him since he was young, maybe it was something everyone his age experienced.

 

The need to look good, to impress your peers, may have just been a universal feeling.

 

He appraised himself in the mirror, frowning at the dark circles that marred beneath his eyes. His fair skin did little to help hide the restless nights, unfortunately. As his hand reached for his bag of toiletries and other essentials, a text lit up on his phone.

 

In Manadrin.

 

His eyes lit up as he immediately scooped up his phone in order to properly read the message, lips curling up at the edges. The text wasn’t exactly unexpected, but with the chaos broiling inside the academy and inside Renjun’s mind, he had almost forgotten that he had friends and connections outside of the stone walls of SMA.

 

 **Sicheng Ge:** Jun, Hao, and I are rooting for you Junnie! I’m sure you’ll do great and if you don’t, I’ll be severely disappointed >:(

 **Sicheng Ge:** Just kidding! But still do your best, we believe in you.

 

Renjun let out a soft, slow exhale. It was nice that for once, he had someone on his side. Sicheng, Junhui, and Minghao were all very good friends but often much too busy with their adult endeavors to get in contact with Renjun. While some might feel offended or slighted by that fact, Renjun was mature enough to understand that the world simply did not revolve around him. Rather, he appreciated when he was able to speak to them.

 

He wanted terribly to tap the button that would light up his screen with Sicheng’s face, but anxiety had already formed a tight knot in his belly, a sharp reminder that he needed to hurry up and get ready for his classes. He set the phone down reluctantly, resolving to find out when they could facetime or at least call to catch up.

 

As he went about his routine, Renjun couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the minor fact that he at least wasn’t forced into wearing a uniform and there was that much freedom of expression allowed. There was still a dress code to abide by it, but it was a small price to pay when the alternative would be spending half his day in a stuffy uniform. Keeping in mind that certain areas of the academy were down right freezing, Renjun tugged on a long sleeve shirt before tugging over it a yellow tee with a graphic of a rose and then black jeans.

 

He felt it was simple enough but not so slouchy that others might judge him for it.

 

He had finished arranging his hair, a small pout on his lips at the fact that a few front strands weren’t exactly cooperating when the knock at the door came. He skidded across the floor over both his own and Yangyang’s clothing, blushing that they had resided in the room for merely a weekend and it was already becoming cluttered. He wasn’t surprised to find that Yangyang had disappeared already.

 

When he jerked open the door he let out a shaky breath before flashing a bright smile at Jeno. Jeno returned the smile just as brightly, lounging lazily against the door frame in a pale blue hoodie that went well with his icy locks. For a moment, Renjun wondered if he over dressed but then Jeno’s eyes traveled down the length of the shorter boy, and something sparkled in his eyes.

 

“You really know how to dress to impress don’t you?” Jeno’s voice had taken on a teasing note to it, but it was clear that he really did think that Renjun looked nice. Renjun fought back a blush, though he wasn’t all too sure why one was trying to raise anyways. Sure, he didn’t get complimented every day by the equivalent of Adonis, but Jeno was his friend. It was a friendly compliment. Jeno hardly seem bothered as he continued, “Are you ready to go?”

 

Renjun nodded rapidly, turning to scoop up his book bag that was in disarray. He double checked that he had his phone and schedule before shuffling out the door and locking it behind himself, merely hoping that Yangyang had enough sense to carry his keys with him.

 

They set off to the caf in a lazy stroll that Renjun didn’t object to, finding that the quiet walk was somewhat peaceful. It also allowed him to take a closer look at the halls of his new school and the certain peculiarities that marked it. They had almost arrived at their destination when a certain painting caught Renjun’s eye, rendering him to the spot before it completely frozen and enchanted. It took a Jeno a second to notice Renjun was no longer beside him but when he did he let out a tiny scoff before joining him, only for him to stiffen when his eyes wandered to the painting.

 

“Renjun,” Jeno’s voice was small, almost accusing as he asked, “What are you _doing_?”

 

Renjun froze, briefly glancing at his companion before his attention was quickly drawn back to the painting. There wasn’t much special about the painting, the subject being a girl that looked to be around Renjun and Jeno’s age. Her eyes were dark, not only in color, but even with it only being a painting, an emotion akin to darkness danced in her orbs as well. Her hair was short and just as dark, rose petal lips tilted into the slightest of smiles. She was pretty, perhaps, but that wasn’t what had caught his attention.

 

The girl in the painting was familiar to Renjun because he had seen her in his sleep the night before; completely covered in blood, pouring from all visible orifices.

 

“Nothing,” Renjun hurried to explain away the situation that he himself didn’t understand. He turned and began to scurry down the hall, eager to get far away from the painting and the taunting dark look in the young girl’s eyes, almost mocking. Renjun was thankful that Jeno didn’t comment on it, and rather, began to mindlessly babble about his least favorite teacher, the Math teacher from what Renjun had caught.

 

He also found himself thankful of the fact that Jungwoo and Jisung were so eager to look over Renjun’s schedule and make plans for after class, that it barely left any time to consider the painting and why the girl appeared in his dreams. He found that it was easy to lose himself in conversation with 3J, what they had taken to calling themselves.

 

Jisung and Jeno had an easy banter that flowed between them all in good nature, and Jungwoo played referee as best he could between shoveling food into his mouth and scanning over pages of complex words. Renjun had been informed previously that Jungwoo had an uncontainable appetite and sometimes ate up to 6 meals a day depending on his mood.

 

“I think meeting in the student lounge after classes will be perfect,” Jungwoo finally decided after much debate of where they should head after classes finished for the day. Renjun was glad that therapy sessions had started up yet so he didn’t have to come up with an excuse to get out of hanging out. “We can make a plan for studying.”

  
A groan reverberated between Jeno and Jisung, clearly not as excited about the prospect of academics unlike Renjun and Jungwoo. Jungwoo exchanged a smug look with Renjun and Renjun bit his lip to contain a giggle, gaze flitting over to the window that looked out into the courtyard. In that simple act, he found that the group of boys he’d previously had an altercation with had found a spot near the window, bright and energetic despite the time of the day. The ring leader, Donghyuck, lounged on the table like a throne and the dark haired sidekick, Mark, watched him with adoration.  

 

Renjun’s stomach twisted. Donghyuck was the sun, Mark was Icarus, and Renjun wanted nothing less than for the innocent to burn up and crash into the ocean all because the sun was all consuming.

 

Renjun forgot to finish his breakfast.

  


*

 

Renjun’s first class of the day was with Jeno, and unfortunately (for Jeno), it was Math with Kim Kibum, Jeno’s proclaimed least favorite adult in the school. Renjun hadn’t paid much attention to the tangent Jeno had gone on previously, so he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect especially with the gloomy expression Jeno was wearing as they took seats in the back of the classroom. Renjun was staring aimlessly at the front of the room waiting for Kibum (the teacher’s went by first names at SMA, oddly enough), while Jeno moped quietly to himself.

 

His eyes already being at the front of the classroom made it easy for them to catch on Donghyuck’s sidekick entering the classroom. He made a quick scan of the room, as if looking for some of his friends, though Renjun was sure that if he had any in that class they would have walked with him. When his eyes landed on Renjun and Jeno, though, time came to a stand still as he flinched and Jeno sat up straighter in his chair.

 

Mark quickly and quietly made himself comfortable in one of the seats at the front, back so tense that Renjun could tell even from where he was seated. Once had Mark settled, Jeno did as well, slouching in his seat once more. When the light haired beauty caught sight of Renjun’s uncertain border line anxious gaze, he flashed a winning smile.

 

“Mark is more foe than friend,” he explained simply though Renjun wasn’t sure what to make of that statement especially by the fear that had momentarily crossed both Mark and Jeno’s faces at the sight of the other. The history between the groups seemed deeper than a simple dislike of each other, but Renjun didn’t want to go digging in their secrets. He had no place to do so, and even if he did, it might encourage them to go digging in his secrets as well; secrets better left hidden in the closet with skeletons.

 

Renjun came to find that Jeno was right in his assessment of Kibum; he wasn’t exactly a bad teacher, but seemingly on edge as well as dry in his lectures. Renjun was lucky enough that Jeno was in his next class as well, and on the way out of the classroom, Jeno made to fix a harsh stare on Mark. Thoughts of Mark melting into the ocean crossed Renjun’s mind again, and with a small amount of panic, he clung to Jeno’s arm, flashing a coy smile.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, pressing close to Jeno, shockingly pleased at the heat that radiated off his body. “I’m not comfortable being closed in by lots of bodies.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but he hadn’t meant to reveal it just so soon. And he didn’t exactly understand why the urge to intervene a potential fight had consumed him; in fact, at one point he had stood by with a cruel grin carved into his face as Junhui and Minghao tore into a fellow classmate.

 

He shook the memory off, finding that he didn’t like the weight of such guilt on his muscles.

 

Language Arts lacked members of the Brat Pack, what 3J and the rest of school called Donghyuck and his friends. But, it did give him an entire class period of Jungwoo and Jeno, an interesting dynamic Renjun liked to soak in. There was a lot of scolding and hissing on Jungwoo’s end as he became increasingly frustrated with Jeno’s apathy towards learning.

 

Eventually, Renjun reached out to place a hand over Jungwoo’s. “I’ll share my notes with him,” he promised when Sunny had turned her back. His cheeks stung from the smile that pulled at his lips, the action unfamiliar but suddenly occurring a lot more when he was around 3J. “And if he needs it, I can tutor him as well.”

 

Jungwoo lit up and didn’t bother Jeno for the rest of class. Jeno, on the other hand, watched _Renjun_ for the rest of the class, causing his cheeks to tint pink once more. He squirmed in his seat, refusing to meet Jeno’s gaze but remaining painfully aware of it.

 

Renjun was more excited about art than he was willing to admit, and while he didn’t say anything about it, he was sure that Jungwoo could tell by the small glances sent his way during the walk to the Art classroom. Jeno, unfortunately, had Physical Education to head to, but it didn’t bother Renjun too much knowing that right after they’d have lunch together.

 

Renjun was on the tail end of a giggle from a story that Jungwoo had been in the midst of telling him when he entered the classroom and he made contact with familiar dark eyes.

 

Jaemin was sat by himself, but he didn’t seem bothered by this fact, lounging in his seat much like Donghyuck had draped across the table at breakfast. Renjun inhaled sharply, blood chilling at the way Jaemin was watching him; predator catching sight of his prey. Jungwoo didn’t react like Jeno had, purely choosing to ignore the member of the Brat Pack and guide Renjun to an empty table they could set up camp at.

 

“He’s really Jeno’s room mate?” Renjun found himself asking, deciding that that was an appropriate enough question considering it was public information. Jungwoo gave a short nod in response, a small frown forming which was different than the usual cheery front Jungwoo gave off.

“Have been since freshman year.” Jungwoo sighed, organizing his paints. Jungwoo was a busy body, from what Renjun had gathered, he liked to keep his hands or mind busy at all times. “And you can probably guess that they’ve been disagreeing for just as long.”  


Renjun nodded as if he understood, when really, nothing about the academy was making as much sense to him so far.

  
Despite Chungha’s energetic teaching and warm welcome, Renjun remained shivering and on guard throughout the class. He didn’t allow himself to glance over, but Renjun just knew that Jaemin was staring at him, not unlike how Jeno had the previous class period. It was only the first day, and yet, the room mates had the hairs on the back of Renjun’s neck raising.

 

Lunch, as well as music with Lee Sunmi, went by well. Lunch was teeming with excited chatter over classes and extracurricular activities. It was at that point that Jungwoo and Jeno began to question Renjun on if he was going to join the art club, dance team, or the choir, and Renjun found he didn’t have an answer for them. Jisung had been pretty interested in packing down food and eyeing up a blond member of the Brat Pack that Renjun had yet to meet, but took the time to advocate for the dance team since he was on it.

 

It was after music that things went to shit. Renjun had known that he shared History with Jungwoo _and_ Jeno, but apparently, neither parties had been aware that the Brat Pack, minus the youngest member, also shared the class with them. It was almost as if the moment they all stepped foot into the classroom, tensions had risen and Renjun was caught in the crossfire.

 

Once again, Donghyuck was at the center of attention, slouching in a seat in the middle of the classroom, feet kicked up onto his desk.  On his right side, Mark sat with his back straight and his eyes on Donghyuck. Renjun winced, as if physically feeling the impact of that friendship. He pried his eyes away to glance at the boy on the left that Jungwoo had informed him was Yukhei. He was half asleep on his desk, not particularly involved in any of the conversation floating about him.

 

Renjun wasn’t sure, but he thought he might have caught Jungwoo sending the taller boy a gentle glance. He didn’t dare ask, especially with Jaemin standing up behind Donghyuck, a cruel glint in his eyes as he strolled directly towards Renjun, Jeno, and Jungwoo. Renjun was frozen, but Jeno was already in motion, gripping Renjun’s hand (sending a jolt up his arm), and guiding him towards a few free seats in the back once again.

 

“Right,” Jaemin cooed, running his fingers through his hair and pushing it away from his forehead. “Run away like always, Lee.”

 

Jeno was stiff beside Jaemin, but didn’t bother responding or even meeting Jaemin’s eyes. Renjun, feeling protective of his new friend, shot Jaemin a glare before sliding into his seat. He briefly wondered if this is what people thought of Junhui and Minghao, but Renjun flushed, not wanting to think badly of some of his only friends. After all, Junhui and Minghao had been the only reason Sicheng and Renjun survived their freshman years. After Sicheng’s freshman year, he had transferred elsewhere, and after Renjun’s freshman year Junhui and Minghao had also mysteriously transferred as well. It was frustrating, but at least no one dared to lay a finger on Junhui’s and Minghao’s “pet” as people had taken to calling him.

 

“Watch it, baby,” Jaemin purred and Jeno let out a low growl at the nick name, but Renjun placated him by resting a hand on Jeno’s defined bicep. Jeno became pliant beneath his touch, but the glare directed toward Jaemin and the Brat Pack remained as venomous as ever.

 

Renjun was thankful that the teacher, Lee Taemin, came strolling into the classroom when he did, preventing any fights from breaking out. Renjun was sure that if something had broken out, they would have lost, seeing as they were outnumbered by the Brat Pack. And yet, he was also somehow certain that Jaemin wouldn’t lay a finger on him.

 

His last class, science, was no less tense. Donghyuck luckily wasn’t in this class, unlike music and history where he lit up the room and caught everyone’s attention with snarky comments. Unfortunately, Jaemin and Yukhei shared the class with them, leaving Renjun in a weird push and pull.

 

Jungwoo’s longing looks in Yukhei’s direction that left an ache even in Renjun’s soul, and then, Jeno and Jaemin’s glaring contest. Jeno had taken hold of Renjun’s hand half way through class and held so tightly, Renjun’s fingers ached. It didn’t help that every time Jaemin caught Renjun looking, he’d grin and blow a kiss, which would make Jeno nearly lurch across the desk unless Renjun used all his strength to pull Jeno back.

 

It was annoying, but he couldn’t help but feel thankful that Jeno was so protective of him when it came to the Brat Pack, a group of boys who radiated such dark energy that Renjun wasn’t sure they weren’t the human version of a black hole.

 

By the time they reached the student lounge that afternoon (Jisung had reassured Renjun that the Brat Pack wouldn’t be caught dead there on the walk over), Renjun was ready to collapse into a beanbag chair and sleep. But Jungwoo was right when he had insisted that they all worked out studying, homework, and extracurriculars.

 

After a good two hours of planning, and of course side tracked conversations that Renjun desperately tried to steer away from his own personal life, they had finally finished and Renjun had decided on the art club for the fall and dance team for the spring. After dinner, Jeno walked Renjun back to his dorm since his own was just around the corner and when they paused outside the door, Renjun barely remembered to say anything before slipping inside.

 

“Thank you,” Renjun offered quietly, head ducked down, peering at Jeno through his eye lashes.

 

Jeno didn’t seem too bothered, smiling sweetly at Renjun. “Goodnight, Junnie. Get some rest, today must have been a lot for you.”

 

Jeno didn’t wait for a response. He turned and strolled down the hallway, humming and yawning, and Renjun was left dumbfounded for a moment before stumbling back into his own dorm. Yangyang was still missing despite the sun having long since set. Renjun felt it wasn’t his place to question it, so he didn’t. Instead, he went about getting ready for bed, although it was a little bit earlier than usual for him.

 

After showering, brushing his teeth, and changing, he slid into bed, feeling the exhaustion deep in his bones. He didn’t feel just ready for sleep yet, though, and decided to take the free time to absentmindedly scroll through his phone. Photos of his friends from China filled his feed, including Jun and Minghao, and a pang resonated through his heart. There must have been a party, since Krystal, Victoria, Yanan, and Kyulkyung were interspersed in photos with them as well.

 

His soul and lips let out a sigh as his phone lit up with another text.

 

 **Sicheng Ge** : How was your first day of school, rose petal?   


Renjun considered for a moment before responding with the only honest answer he could produce in the moment.

 

 **Injunnie:** My soul is uncomfortable here.

 **Injunnie** : I miss you, Junhui, and Minghao.

 **Injunnie:** I want to come home.

 **Injunnie** : I’ll dream of you and home tonight, Ge. I love you.

 

Renjun didn’t dream of Sicheng or Junhui or Minghao, unfortunately, he dreamt of dark eyes, still beating hearts free from the confinement of a chest, and halls bathed in blood.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little boring but I wanted to set some things up and drop some hints, so all in all this chapter is pretty important! Any guesses about who the girl in the painting is, Jungwoo and Yukhei's relationship, and the mysterious past of Renjun's. 
> 
> Come yell at me in my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nanasbun) and follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/nneptuness) !


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin looked up, baring their teeth, their eyes jade and amber respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello babies, once again this is unedited i'm sorry.
> 
> before you go on though i'm gonna put some tws: death (kind of?), fire, blood, and violence(?). please read at your own risk and i'm sorry if any of you find it upsetting i only realized how intense it was when i prepared to publish it.

“Renjun, do you want to tell me about the dreams you have?”

 

Renjun wouldn’t meet Minseok’s eyes, gaze focused on the ground. Since the moment he had woken up, he knew it was going to be a bad day. Of course on the day that he had his first counseling session. To blink blurriness out of his eyes and immediately want to pull the blanket over his head due to the voices swimming in his head, the whispers hissing into his ears, was the worst thing to happen to him in his first week at SMA. 

 

“Renjun?” Minseok’s voice was soft, attentive. Renjun knew for a fact that this wasn’t  _ only _ Minseok’s job, that he actually cared about the students he spoke to. It was evident by the way he peered at Renjun with open honest eyes, waiting for Renjun to bare his soul to him. Minseok was nice enough and it was easy to see that he cared about not only Renjun, but every other student he worked with. For some reason, that made it harder for Renjun, made it harder for him to open up to the counselor.

 

“I don’t remember them.” Renjun lied through his teeth even as he pictured cavernous bloody holes in the middle of chests, broken ribs, blue lips. “Maybe they’re awful and maybe they reflect my psyche, but I don’t remember them at all.”   
  


Minseok stared at Renjun and it wasn’t clear if he believed the boy or not. Minseok merely nodded and cocked his head, almost pitying Renjun but not exactly. “That’s okay,” Minseok sad softly and Renjun gritted his teeth to prevent himself from spitting something out rude. “That happens to a lot of people, it’s not abnormal.”

 

Well that was good to know, Renjun thought bitterly, that for once there was something about him that wasn’t all that abnormal.

 

Minseok might’ve noticed how uncomfortably Renjun had become because suddenly, he was steering the conversation in a different direction. “Renjun, do you have any friends back in China? Sorry, that came out a bit rude, I just mean anyone that you had a strong enough connection with that you’re still in contact with them.” 

 

Renjun couldn’t help the way his lips lifted as he began to think about his old life, his old friends. “Yeah I do,” he responded, lifting his head, attempting to block out the buzzing in his ears if only so he could talk about how wonderful Junhui and Minghao and Sicheng were. “I haven’t seen them in awhile, because they have a lot of obligations in life, but we keep in touch.”

 

“You must miss them,” Minseok said, and it wasn’t really a question rather than a blatant statement, an assessment of Renjun’s feelings. Renjun nodded, unsure how else to address his words, because he was true. Renjun had missed his friends ever since they had transferred from their school in Renjun’s sophomore year, but in the world they lived in where they all had some sort of obligation to deal with, he wasn’t upset that he didn’t get to have more time with them. “Will they visit you during Family Weekends?”

 

Renjun took pause at the question, considering. He had never thought to invite them, especially due to the fact that they were in Beijing and Hong Kong and his measly boarding school was in Seoul. There really wasn’t much use in having them haul ass all the way to Korea for a two day visit.

 

With that in mind, Renjun shook his head, as disappointing as it was. Minseok’s face contorted into an expression of sympathy rather than pity, and Renjun was thankful for it. Sympathy he was sure he could handle, but pity stung like acid at his core. He’d been raised by a prideful family and as much it hurt to admit, he had been twisted into a vague imitation of them in certain aspects, including how easy it was to wound his pride in certain situations. 

 

“Will… anyone being visiting you during Family Weekends?” Minseok pressed on, though this time it came with an air of reluctance. He knew he was treading into dangerous territory but that was all apart of his job, if he didn’t push his patience occasionally then there might be no opportunities for breakthroughs. 

 

Laughter rang in Renjun’s head, mocking and malicious. His jaw tightened, his teeth ground  against each other in silent protest of the voices that curled around his neck, found a home in his brain. Minseok’s eyebrows shot up, noticing the tenseness claiming the student’s body, but didn’t dare ask about it.

 

“I’d prefer if we didn’t talk about my family unless I mention them first,” Renjun responded as truthfully as he would allow himself. There was only so much he can take, and discussing the group of people who had stripped away his armor while voices of those lost to the world clung to him was more than he could handle. 

 

Minseok blinked owlishly. “Right,” he drawled out slowly, eyes flickering over to the clock that hung over his door. “Well, Renjun. I’m no quitter but we’ve been at this for almost over an hour and we’re getting nowhere. We’ll meet again in a few days and it’ll really be up to you if you decide you want to open up. Okay?”

 

Renjun merely nodded. He didn’t want to make Minseok feel bad saying “this is bullshit” and that’s mostly what lead him to walk out the door without doing much more than flashing a thankful smile over his shoulder.

 

Sprawled out on the bench across from the doorway was none other than Jungwoo, head pillowed uncomfortably on the arm rest of the metal bench, phone propped up on his chest as he squinted at it. Renjun had insisted that Jungwoo and the others could go about their afternoons normally, but Jungwoo shrugged it off and promised to be there when the appointment ended to pick him up. Renjun wouldn’t admit it, but Jungwoo waiting to pick him up made him feel like a bit of a child and he couldn’t decide if that was good or not yet. 

 

“Hey.” Renjun uttered quietly, not wanting to start Jungwoo too badly since his head was rested on a bar of metal. 

 

Jungwoo peered up at the younger, flashing a wide smile and sitting up to stretch out his legs. “Hey, Junnie! How did it go?”

 

“Fine.” Renjun replied shortly, averting his eyes to the discolored brown bricks above Jungwoo’s head. “Are you taking me back to my dorm or are we meeting with the boys?”

 

Jungwoo stood up and without answering, began to stroll down the hallway. It was only after Renjun followed behind him obediently that Jungwoo said, “I texted Jisung and he said to meet him in the gym. Is that okay? If you’re too tired I can take you back to your dorm.”

 

Renjun hurried to shake his head. “No that’s fine I don’t mind.”

 

With that decided, Jungwoo’s face slipped easily into his smile and Renjun’s remained as blank as ever, even with hissing voices cooing into his ears. They fell into easy discussion, making conversation about how Donghyuck had almost choked Jeno out that day in class and then about how Jaemin had relentlessly sent Renjun looks to piss of Jungwoo and Jeno. Renjun noticed that Jungwoo did not, however, mention Yukhei once.

 

Renjun had managed to listen attentively and form coherent responses, until his eyes slid over the wall and settled on a set of haunted eyes on canvas. He froze, the only part of his body seemingly still in motion being his heart, thundering against his rib cage furiously, a wild animal throwing itself against its confinements. 

 

“Renjun?”

 

The voices in the back of Renjun’s mind became shrill and he squeaked out a garbled response before throwing himself into the bathroom, desperate to escape the watchful eye of that painting. His fingers trembled, his entire body shook, as he slipped into a stall and dialed the number he knew by heart. 

 

One ring, two rings, three rings. Then finally the click, a soft sigh, and a deep voice, “Injunnie?”

 

“Sicheng.” Renjun breathed out a sigh of relief, slumping against the grimy wall without an ounce of regret. In the moment, he needed something to hold him up if Sicheng couldn’t. “I’m sorry to bother you… I know you’re busy but I just…” 

 

“You’re not bothering me,” Sicheng replied in an instant, tone firm. “You could never be an inconvenience to me, Injun. You know that if I could make it happen you’d be living with me this very moment in Beijing. So what it is it, baby? Did something happen?”

 

“The ghosts,” Renjun whispered, the grey wall of the stall becoming blurred as tears formed. “They’re…”

 

“Talking to you again?” Sicheng questioned quietly. Renjun sniffled, smiled slightly; Sicheng’s voice lacked the judgemental undertone he was used to recognizing whenever he talked to people about his problem. “Are they… trying to convince you into bad things again, baby?” 

 

Renjun rushed to reassure his close friend, voice shaking. “No, ge. I promise. It’s nothing like that at all. It’s just… it hasn’t happened in awhile and it’s a little overwhelming.”

 

Sicheng was quiet for a moment before tentatively responding, “You made new friends right, angel? As much as I wish I could be there to drown them out, I can’t be. But they are. You don’t have to tell them, but at least you can spend time with them and hope that their presence will shine so bright it lights up the dark crevices the ghosts hide in and eliminate them. Can you do that for me, Junnie? Will you do that for gege?”

 

Renjun sniffled again, gripped his phone tighter like a lifeline. And then, quietly, “Okay, Sicheng ge. Yeah. I can do that. Thank you.” 

 

“You’re going to be okay, Injunnie. I love you,” Sicheng cooed soothingly, his deep voice like a band aid to the soul.

 

Renjun nodded, then he hung up, a lingering feeling of dread hanging over him like an impenetrable rain cloud.

 

* * *

 

SMA’s gymnasium was equal parts shiny and new as it was out of place and gloomy, pretty much just like the rest of the school and its inhabitants. Renjun wasn’t sure when Jungwoo had slid his hand into Renjun’s that was leading him into the gym, where apparently basketball practice was going on. Renjun blinked, confusion settling over his shoulders at the fact that both Jaemin and Jeno were among the players running drills.

 

“Jeno plays basketball?” Renjun asked as they stepped onto the bleachers, marching up the steps to where Jisung was waiting for them at the top, ball cap pulled over his face and earbuds in. Distantly, Renjun noticed that Donghyuck and his friends were lounging on the bleachers across the room.

 

Jungwoo nodded, letting out a soft hum. “Yeah. I was certain we had mentioned it to you before though?”

 

Renjun shrugged and didn’t say anything else because it seemed pretty possible that it had already been brought up and he just hadn’t retained the information. Jisung’s face lit up at the arrival of his friends, tearing his earbuds out and rearranging his books to make adequate room for them. 

 

“Thank god you’re here,” Jisung whispered conspiratorially despite the fact that the only students nearby were two boys using each other as pillows a few rows down. “The tension between Jeno and Jaemin is so much worse than usual, I need something to distract me from it. Play snapdragon or patty cake with me or something.” 

 

Jungwoo immediately settled next to Jisung to engage the younger in some form of entertainment while Renjun sat on the opposite side of Jisung, eyes wandering down to the gym floor the basketball team was playing a game of scrimmage on. Somehow, Renjun wasn’t all that surprised at the fact that Jeno and Jaemin had been placed on opposite teams and rather than focusing on the actual game at hand were playing their own little game of sorts: Keep The Ball Away From Each Other.

 

It was also rather hard not to notice the fact that Donghyuck and Yukhei were hollering their friend’s name rather obnoxiously, giggling at their own antics. Mark sat beside Donghyuck but was mostly ignoring him, instead leaning over a younger boy beside him, peering at a textbook. Renjun assumed they must have been working on homework, but he didn’t exactly care considering he wanted nothing more than for that friend group to fall off the face of the Earth.

 

His eyes wandered back to the center of the gym. He reconsidered.

 

Maybe not Jaemin, he supposed. What would Jeno really have to do if his arch nemesis was suddenly gone? This, Renjun reasoned, seemed like an awful good reason to keep the flirt around.

 

Practice had nearly concluded and Renjun had begun to slump against Jisung’s lithe but surprisingly sturdy form when the fight broke out. A missed basket, a slip of the hand, and suddenly Jeno had Jaemin by the collar of his shirt. Both friend groups scrambled to their feet, exchanging panicked albeit bitter glances as they tumbled down their respective set of bleachers. Renjun had, of course not, noticed several glances from both the boys towards him throughout practice. He had not been expecting, however, for his own name to be thrown around as they neared the two. 

 

Jungwoo and Jisung both had caught their hands in Jeno’s shirt, attempting to pull him back as Yukhei slid an arm around Jaemin’s waist, yanking him back rather easily. Renjun startled, eyes darting between the two, noticing that Jaemin’s eyes had flashed amber again just as they’d had in the cafeteria before. Not only that, though, Jeno’s bared teeth had become just so much more threatening accompanied by the glowing jade of his once deep brown eyes.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Mark all but roared when he reached them, Donghyuck hovering behind him, lips pressed thin but excitement dancing in his honey eyes. Renjun resisted the urge to sneer at his fellow classmate, focusing on shuffling behind Jungwoo to help hold Jeno back.

 

“He thinks I intentionally hit him,” Jaemin offered, his voice practically a pur. Renjun knew this to be apart of Jaemin’s persona, but he also had no doubt that it was turned up a couple notches in order to irritate Jeno further. Renjun rested his hand against Jeno’s back in the most soothing manner he could offer and was rewarded by the way Jeno relaxed into the touch. 

 

“And you didn’t?” Jungwoo asked but his tone was affronted, it was clear that he didn’t really believe Jaemin. Jaemin shot Jungwoo a glare, lips curling up in a snarl, but Yukhei held firm. The young boy that had been sitting beside Mark made himself comfortable at Jaemin’s side, smiling serenly.

 

“Minnie wouldn’t do something like that on purpose,” the young boy offered, lilac locks falling over his forehead accentuating his soft aura. “He’s not like that. Jeno though…”

 

“Shut up, Chenle,” Jisung snapped, brows furrowing, and Renjun almost wanted to be shocked by the fact Jisung had lashed out. He wasn’t all that surprised, though, when he noticed murky emotions in Jisung’s stare directed at Chenle. Unsettled history between the two young boys, it seemed, much like everything else between the two friend groups.

 

“Watch it, Park,” Donghyuck hissed, lurching forward to stand in front of Jaemin. His eyes had lit up into an inferno, excitement having been melted away by it. “Your siblings aren’t here to protect you anymore. I can do  _ whatever  _ I please to you now.”

 

“Oh shut the fuck up, Hyuck,” Jungwoo scoffed, crossing his arms, gaze unimpressed. Renjun had only but a moment to contemplate over the use of the pet name. “You never cared about tormenting us when the others were here, so if you were really going to do it, then you would have already. It’s just pathetic now.”

 

Renjun scoffed beneath his breath, muttering, “Kinda like how Mark looks at Donghyuck.” 

 

The tension that had been mounting in the room came to a stop for a moment before boiling over, everyone snapping at once.

 

Jeno and Jungwoo were quick to pull Renjun back as both Mark and Donghyuck pounced at the same time. Neither were able to reach him, but Renjun remain frozen and slightly intimidated behind his friends. Something akin to wildness had formed in Mark’s eyes, something Renjun had truly expected from Mark. In every altercation with the friend group so far, Mark had been level headed enough to remove Donghyuck from the situation before things could go too far. This time though, Renjun had hit a sore spot for the other, and there was no way to fix it. Renjun was all too aware that something like this was much too painful for a simple apology.

 

“Do not,” Mark hissed out lowly. “Speak about things you have zero knowledge on. I’ve protected you so far, Huang, but continue to say things like that and there won’t be much I can do to keep you from losing your life.”

 

Mark turned and stomped away, directly towards the door, allowing it to slam behind him. Donghyuck seemed frozen for a moment before jumping into motion, sending a scathing glare in precedent to him chasing after Mark, calling out his Korean name in the softest voice Renjun had ever heard the younger use. Jungwoo’s arm remained curled around Renjun, as if he was afraid to let the smaller boy go.

 

Chenle’s smile had remained unchanged and in spite of everything, he let out a childish giggle. “That was interesting. Sleep well, won’t you? Let’s go, guys. We ought to check on them.”

 

Renjun watched the three remaining friends take their time strolling out of the gym before he collapsed, Jeno’s arms shooting out to catch him before he could collide with the hard wood of the floor.

 

“I didn’t mean it,” Renjun said softly, eyes meeting Jeno’s, pleased to find that they were the soft brown he was becoming used to.

 

Jeno’s smile was sad and both Renjun and his voices recoiled. “I know, Jun.”

 

* * *

 

Renjun stood in the middle of a house slowly being consumed by flames. Ashes were forming at his feet, smoke curled around him but didn’t penetrate his lungs. If he focused hard enough, he could make out the devastation deep in his gut that the owner of the home would feel once the fire had been put out. He didn’t want to feel like that though, so he let it go, focusing on moving his feet from the dining room into the living room.

 

A couple sat on the couch, fingers stroking each other in imitation of the flames stroking the house. Their lips moved harshly against one another, painted red by one another’s blood, teeth scraping harder at the soft flesh of one another’s mouths. Renjun watched and he waited, but for what he didn’t know.

 

Not until the couple pulled apart and Mark stared at him with empty eyes the fire beginning to consume him as well, as Donghyuck remained unscathed, his laughter filling the room. He pressed a final kiss to Mark’s forehead as Mark became ashes as well, his smile being the only thing left that remained.

 

Another couple appeared, pressed against the wall, their grips on each other just as harsh. Renjun blinked at the way the brunet bit at the blond’s neck, the way he moved with the intent and purpose to make it known the blond would belong to no one else. Renjun reached out, the urge to pet their hair consuming him like fire, white hot and painful until he succeeded. His fingers had brushed upon the blond’s shoulder when they both looked up.

 

Jeno and Jaemin looked up, baring their teeth, their eyes jade and amber respectively.

 

Renjun back pedaled, watching as they disappeared into smoke as well. The smoke still had yet to cause him any problems despite the way it was slowly beginning to fill the room, but his eyes were filled with tears even without the sting of it. He let out a low whimper, no longer wanting to be inside the house, to see what else there was lurking inside the flames.

 

But it wasn’t done with him yet.

 

That much was clear when Junhui and Minghao appeared in the smoke, curled around each other like two tendrils of flames. Renjun had known from the day he had met them that they were nothing more than feral, and the picture painted before him was very indicative of that. Minghao and Junhui’s fingers were tangled in one another’s as they held each other, slow dancing calmly, even as fire licked at the hems of their pants.

 

A scream attempted to crawl it’s way up Renjun’s throat, a dire need to save two of the most important people in his life presenting itself. Nothing would come past his teeth though, the words jumbled up and lost forever, and instead Renjun intended to throw himself at them. He was stopped by the sharp look Junhui set his way, mouth pressed to Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao’s shoulders shook, and Renjun couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying, there wasn’t enough time before he was nothing more than debris just like Mark.

 

Renjun crumbled to the floor, nails clawing at the crumbling wood flooring. He wouldn’t beg for them back, but he would mourn their loss.

 

It wouldn’t even allow him that, though. 

 

Small hands caught in Renjun’s shirt, attempting to pull him to his feet, but failing in doing so. The hands accidentally pushed him down and the most desperate wail Renjun had ever heard reached his ears. His eyes wandered upwards and he froze, finding the face of the girl from the painting. Up close, she was just as, if not even more, haunting. Her delicate features were contorted into fear and terror, tear tracks running along her pale cheeks. Even more horrifying had to be the gaping hole inside her chest, her heart lying in the cavity filled with blood, unbeating, unmoving.

 

“Help them! Warn them! Save them!” She sobbed, nails clawing at Renjun’s arm, drawing blood. Renjun couldn’t push her away though, couldn’t stop her even if he wanted to. He couldn’t say why, but there was absolutely no way he could ever slight this girl.

 

“Please!” Her wails grew sharper, more desperate with every second that passed. But Renjun was stunned, could do nothing but watch as she grew frailer, her skin grew grey and blood spilled from her mouth causing her words to become garbled.

 

“ _ Renjun,  _  you have to tell them you must warn them-!”

 

Renjun awoke to his head slipping off his pillow, but perhaps more prevalent, the sounds of screams outside his room. He slipped from his bed, heart hammering again, the shrills of the small girl still fresh in his mind as he raced to find the source of the screams. His feet brought him to Jeno and Jaemin’s dorm, Donghyuck standing with them outside the dorm. 

 

The three were so deeply consumed by panic, Renjun stepped forward and took the chance to peer into the dorm.

 

Black dots swam before his eyes, his stomach became leaden.

 

Blazing in the center of Jaemin and Jeno’s room was a pillow, slowly charring and taking the rug and curtains along with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for reading this. if you have the time or you simply wish to a comment really does make my day!
> 
> if you would like to contact me come do so on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nneptuness) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nanasbun)
> 
> the official [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ryls2001/playlist/7bMRXiZcxUGjeDSS5Fgtju?si=5G0jBN51Q9eK8U43f1OSww) for this


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun’s heart rate slowed and his peripheral vision faded out, giving him a tunnel vision for the person who had spoken to him. His limbs were frozen, locked up, leaving him with no choice but to stay in place as he was cornered, a genuine bright smile befalling on him.

The halls of SMA already seemed menacing enough to Renjun, paintings of long since dead alumni and shadows dancing between the paintings as if they were left over souls, and with a storm brewing outside, it became just that much worse. Thunder reverberated beyond the walls, shaking the ground beneath Renjun’s feet just slightly. Storms truly didn’t bother him, as he suffered through much too terrifying other instances, but he could truthfully admit that the storm that had taken Seoul that night was just a bit intimidating.

 

It was a little past six and Renjun was finally making his way back to his dorm after spending most of his afternoon studying in the library. It was a good way to keep his mind occupied, to distract him from the fire and the fact that he would be visiting his parents that weekend. It was something he had been dreading the entire week, hanging over his head like a miniature storm cloud. 

 

He let out a soft sigh, keeping his eyes glued to the ground, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact with any of the paintings. They weren’t real, and that much he knew, but the painting of the girl that haunted his dreams was enough for him. His entire body ached, weighed down by the numerous predicaments and emotions clouding his brain. He had been so caught up by the thoughts in his head that he almost didn’t notice the cat before it curled itself around his leg, meowing at him.

 

Renjun froze, peering down at the animal with much confusion. He reached out, hand hovering in the air as he took a moment to consider if maybe he was hallucinating. After much debate with himself internally, he brought his hand down and ran it over the soft black fur on the cat’s head. Immediately, the cat nuzzled into Renjun’s hand, emitting a loud purr.

 

Renjun let out a soft chuckle, crouching down to scoop the cat up. “Well hello there cutie. What are you doing here? I didn’t know pets were allowed in here.”

 

The cat merely responded with a disgruntled meow, as expected. What else was Renjun hoping for? Nonetheless, the cat seemed like it could be good company since it would be able to listen vigilantly as well as cuddle just as vigilantly. Making sure to cradle the cat comfortably, Renjun set off to his room, quietly cooing into the small animal’s ear and listening for it’s purrs in return. 

 

Outside of Renjun’s room as he adjusted himself and the cat in order to open the door, a crack of thunder reverberated through the halls and the cat let out a distressed mewl nuzzling its face into Renjun’s chest. He froze, peering down at the black fuzz ball, blinking. 

 

“Are you scared?” He asked softly, carding his fingers through the baby’s fur again. The cat emitted another sharp, distressed meow. His lips twisted into a frown, holding the cat tighter to his chest. “It’s okay, I am too. We’ll keep each other company tonight, yeah? We’ll keep each other nice and distracted.”

 

Before Renjun could properly enter his bedroom and ignore everything else in the world to simply cuddle his newfound friend, a door from further down the hall opened and footsteps shuffled along the hardwood. Renjun looked up and greeted Jaemin with a hesitant smile, unsure of where exactly they laid in terms of friendship. 

 

Jaemin began to smile back only to stop short when he noticed the bundle in Renjun’s arms. His brows furrowed together and immediately his cheerful smile melted into a displeased frown. 

 

“Everything okay…?” Renjun inquired hesitantly, not wanting to make matters worse, despite not really knowing what could have set Jaemin off. From what he had observed in the past couple weeks, it may just have had something to do with the fact that the Brat Pack was incurably moody and temperamental. Except for, of course, Chenle who always seemed to be in some sort of eternal zen. 

 

“Yes,” Jaemin gritted out, turning his head away sharply to stare at the wall instead. “But you shouldn’t really be playing with strange animals, Renjun.”

 

Renjun opened his mouth to protest, to maybe explain that both him and the cat were just slightly frightened, but Jaemin was already marching away, muttering to himself about something that Renjun couldn’t make out. Renjun’s lips folded into a petulant pout, wondering what he possibly could’ve done to piss Jaemin off, before stepping into his room, not surprised at all to find that it was vacant.

 

Yangyang was really kind, truthfully, albeit a little loud as well. As it turned out though, Yangyang rarely ever occupied their dorm, spending much of his time with two other kids in their grade that seemed to speak Chinese as well. Renjun wasn’t really bothered by the dorm being empty most nights due to the fact that by the time he got back in the evening, he was tired from socializing and just wanted to lay down.

 

Renjun rested the cat on the edge of his bed, making sure that it sat comfortably, before turning away to slip into a T-shirt and sweatpants. Once he had thrown on clothes that he deemed comfortable enough, he slid onto the bed and pulled the cat into his lap, letting out a soft sigh. The blinds of his dorm were pulled up enough that he could peek through and watch the onslaught of rain assault the courtyard.

 

He carded his fingers through the cat’s fur, and to the mostly empty room, began to vent. “This will be my first time seeing my parents in awhile. And I know they love me, I guess, but it’s better when we love each other from a distance. Whenever we’re forced together it always ends in fighting and crying. And since this is you know an  _ event,  _ I have no doubt that it’ll be worse than usual.”

 

There was no response, of course, as there was no one in the room to listen to his problems and comfort him. The cat that had curled up in his lap, making itself at home, merely peered up at Renjun, it’s jade green eyes watching him closely. Renjun could have been imagining it, but it almost looked like sympathy was lurking in the small animal’s gaze. 

 

Renjun sighed, holding the cat closer as he ventured onto more problems lurking within his head. “Not to mention, I’m really hoping someone I deeply care about will be there.” The cat bristled, claws digging into Renjun’s leg just slightly, prompting Renjun to readjust so no blood would be shed. “I… haven’t seen Junhui in a really long time. I know he’s busy but… he’s my cousin, the closest thing I have to a brother, and I would really like to see him.”

 

The cat relaxed in his hold again, responding in kind with a small but empathetic meow. Renjun’s lips lifted into a weak smile; of course he’d be the one to vent all his problems to a  _ cat _ . It didn’t matter much, though, he was finally able to get out just a good fraction of what had been weighing down on his chest and it was an awfully good feeling. His eyes were drawn to the rain battering nature outside once again, hands gripping tightly at the cat.

 

“Once,” he began in a soft voice, wondering what exactly was compelling him to speak about this part. “Junhui was all I had. Him, his fiance, and my best friend. And now, I’m a little afraid I have nothing, no one. This academy… is scary, honestly. There’s friendly people and I appreciate them, but I’m not sure they know what they’ve befriended.”

 

A bolt of lightning lit up the room in hues of electric blue and purple. Renjun was certain his imagination, his friends that clung close to his mind and soul, had conjured up the shadows that loomed in the corners of the room. Renjun curled up deeper into the mattress, holding the cat tighter against his chest, shutting his eyes to block it all out.

 

He had almost fell asleep to the sound of the cat’s purrs when his phone went off, announcing the notification of a new message. He kept one hand firmly planted on the cat to continue holding and petting it as he reached for his phone with his free hand. His eyebrows furrowed as he read over the message and the name of the sender.

 

**Jisung:** Renjun have you seen Jeno?? Jungwoo and I can’t find him…

 

The cat peered over Renjun’s arm, peeking at the phone as if it could read the words on the tiny screen. Renjun patted it’s head absentmindedly as he typed out a response to Jisung. 

 

**Renjun:** Sorry, Ji. Haven’t seen him since dinner. Is everything okay?

 

It was only a few seconds until Renjun received a reply.

 

**Jisung:** Yeah no, it’s okay! We were just wondering. Thank you anyways Renjun :)

 

Renjun frowned slightly, tossing his phone back onto the mattress and his eyes returning to the cat balled up on him. “That was kinda weird, huh?” He hummed, fully aware that the cat couldn’t answer but finding it all too easy to speak to it. “I hope Jeno is okay. He’s become one of my best friends, not only at this school, but probably ever. Huh. That’s kinda sad that it’s taken me almost 18 years of existence to find good friends.”

 

Him and the cat fell back into a comfortable silence, Renjun relaxing back against his pillow again, deciding it was way too early to sleep and that anxieties were consuming him again. To combat his sleepiness and worries, he switched on the tv, searching for something mindless to watch. It was only after he had settled on some drama he had never seen before that the cat stood up, stretching on the bed before hopping down and sitting in front of the door. It glanced back at Renjun, staring expectantly.

 

Renjun’s heart dropped a little at the realization that it wanted to be let out. Renjun truly had no problems with being left alone, but recently, he had begun to get used to having some form of company. He let out a soft sigh and stood up, cracking the door open for the cat anyways.

 

“Thanks for keeping me company for awhile, buddy,” he whispered as the cat padded down the hallway, out of sight. Once he could no longer tell the cat apart from the shadows, he shut the door and collapsed onto his bed, resisting the urge to pout. He wrapped himself around his moomin plushie that Junhui had gotten him several birthdays ago, focusing on the drama. 

 

Seemingly halfway through the mind numbing program, his phone lit up with another message. He roared out a small yawn before lifting his phone to peer at the message, wondering who was texting him at this time of night.

 

**Jeno:** Hey, Renjun! Earlier in the week you told us about how you had to go home to see your parents. That’s tomorrow right? Well, my family is out of town and I don’t have basketball practice this weekend. I was thinking that maybe I could go with you to your parent’s party. That way you’d have an ally at least. Let me know if you’re up for it :)

 

Renjun’s face bloomed into a wide smile. How he hadn’t thought of asking his newly found friends to accompany him to his parents shit show, he wasn’t sure, but the opportunity had presented itself to him and there was no way he was going to let it slip past him. 

 

**Renjun:** I’d really love that, thank you Jeno. Please extend an invite to Jisung and Jungwoo too please.

 

Renjun fell asleep with a warmth in his chest knowing that he wouldn’t be alone tomorrow and that Jeno was, in fact, okay.

 

*

 

Sometimes, Renjun truly forgot his environment and those who inhabited it around him. The next morning as he had met up with his friends to prepare for the drive to his parents estate, he had asked if they all had suits to wear. It was at that point he was met by amused gazes from trust fund kids, just like him, that probably had at least ten extremely expensive variations of suits. He had blushed and softly apologized, only for Jeno to pat him on the back, Jungwoo to send him a bright smile, and Jisung to gently tease him.

 

Forty minutes after the miscalculated question, they were piling into the limo. Renjun sunk into the familiar leather seats, running his fingers over the glossy black interior. Jungwoo shot him an affectionate smile, apparently finding Renjun’s adoration for the limo cute.

 

“Good morning, Renjun,” Mr. Yang greeted them and Renjun perked up, a smile lining his lips before he knew it. “I see that you’ve brought friends with you today. I hope they’ll find their visit satisfactory.”

 

Jisung sprawled himself across Renjun’s lap unceremoniously letting out a sharp whine that was a bit out of character for the boy. “What did he  _ say _ ?”

 

Renjun giggled, realizing that due to the fact that him and Mr. Yang communicated in almost solely Chinese, there was little to no chance that his friends understood what was being said.

 

“Nothing important, Sung,” he reassured the younger, patting his shoulder soothingly. “He was just saying hello to me. We haven’t spoken since he dropped me off at the academy a couple weeks ago.”

 

“Are you close with him?” Jeno inquired, peering at Renjun curiously from behind his thick framed glasses. Renjun had been taken aback when he had stepped out of the dorm wearing them that morning; apparently, Jeno wore contacts during the week usually, but sometimes he got lazy on the weekends and resorted to the glasses. 

 

Renjun nodded, unknowingly glancing at the divider. “He’s been my driver since I was very young. It’s really only natural that we’ve gotten so close.”

 

“That’s sweet!” Jungwoo cooed, tossing an arm around Jeno who made a face as if he had been wounded. The reaction prompted an entire tickle fight to break out between Jungwoo and Jeno, the older having been wildly offended by Jeno not truly appreciating Jungwoo’s love for him. With his friends to keep his mind at ease throughout the ride, the anxieties didn’t really have time to hit until they had arrived at the sprawling estate.

 

As expected of the Huang’s, the lawn and gardens were near perfection, looking as if they belonged in a magazine. Of course, though, his friends seemed rather unphased by the picturesque scene before them, probably similar to their own homes. Renjun swallowed around the rock in his throat, letting out a shaky breath. He was merely a few steps away from his impending doom, or so it felt like. Maybe he was being dramatic, but every meeting with his parents felt similar to a public execution, his  _ own  _ personal execution.

 

A hand slipped into his own and Renjun followed the line of the arm to Jeno’s bright smile. The younger squeezed Renjun’s hand reassuringly. “It’ll be okay, Junnie,” he whispered, bringing his face close as if this conversation was their own secret to be kept from the world. “We’re here to fight off your demons, I promise.”

 

Jeno’s reassurance was the only thing that propelled Renjun to walk across the cobblestone walkway and into the estate, steeling himself to speak to his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Huang were hovering about in the entryway, seemingly appraising the servants work to make the house look party ready. 

 

“Mother, father,” Renjun announced his presence, albeit a little begrudgingly. Regretfully, he slipped his hand from Jeno’s hold to slip into his pocket instead; he wasn’t sure he was prepared to hear his parents berate him about  _ that  _ and demand to know if Renjun had begun to see someone behind their backs. He almost wanted to spit at him that he wasn’t even a virgin, but there was no use to adding needless battles to their ongoing war.

 

Mrs. Huang turned to face her son first, deep brown hair falling in a smooth waterfall down her back. Renjun couldn’t help but notice that not a single hair was out of place, just how she liked it. Her lips had nearly began to curl up into a smile until she noticed the teenage boys hovering around her son and froze.

 

“Injun,” she began, voice wavering slightly as she decided to use Renjun’s birth name. “Who… are these… boys?” Renjun mentally supplied what she wouldn’t say aloud: misfits, delinquents, illegitimate heirs, etc.

 

“They’re my friends,” Renjun explained patiently, deciding that he would do his best to play the good son for the day. Maybe if he behaved himself as best he could, it would end as well as it could. “They wanted to come meet you.”

 

Of course, it was a lie, but his parents didn’t exactly have to know that. 

 

Mr. Huang, apparently convinced, lit up. “Well, isn’t that so nice of you! I can’t believe our Injunnie has made friends.”

 

It should have felt good to hear the swell of pride and delight in his father’s voice, but it didn’t. He was only being doted on because he did something normal, he had brought normal friends home with him. His parents didn’t care about how he was doing, they were just happy to know that finally their son was beginning to fit in  _ somewhere _ and not as a result of his seniors frightening his peers into liking him. 

 

Jeno’s bright eye smile was slightly frosty as he said, “We’d love to introduce ourselves properly but I think that may have to wait until the party. We need to freshen up and get changed for the party.”

 

As it turned out, Jeno had predicted correctly; the group didn’t catch sight of the Huangs until they entered the expansive living room, hours later. Renun’s parents were surrounded by old family friends and investors, and seeing as they looked happy enough, Renjun didn’t find a particular need to break  _ that  _ up by going to greet his parents.

 

Renjun and his friends found a comfortable spot to hover by the wall at the doorway that separates the kitchen and living room. Renjun leaned against the door jam and Jeno stood beside him as Jisung clung closely to Jungwoo, finding that he wasn’t that big of a fan of the crowd. 

 

“Is everyone here Chinese?” Jeno asked kindly, standing close enough to Renjun that their arms brushed together. Renjun deeply appreciated the comforting warmth that radiated off Jeno’s body, finding that it was somewhat of an anchor for him in the midst of the party.

 

Renjun shook his head, eyeing up the room full of people. “Not everyone, I don’t think. That’d be pretty poor planning on my parents part. They’ve just made a leap by moving to Korea, now that they’re here they can’t merely rely on their Chinese partners. They’ll need to make connections here as well.”   
  


“You’re smart,” Jungwoo said, eyeing up Renjun with an appreciative spark in his eye. “I had suspected so before, but now you’ve truly proved it. Don’t go into business, Junnie, they won’t be able to handle you.”

 

Renjun couldn’t help but beam at the compliment. It felt silly, to become so very delighted over such a small comment, but he had spent most of his life being insulted. For once, it was nice for people to see him in a different light, to appreciate his mind even if it was clogged with demons and ghosts. 

 

Renjun began to relax, finding a particular strength and ease in the fact that he had his new friends to surround him. They mostly kept to themselves hovering at the doorway, quiet except for when one of them had a question for Renjun. They had made a game out of finding someone that interested them, pointing to the person discreetly in order for Renjun to reveal to them what the person was like. Song Yuqi; a sweet heiress that had a bit of a hidden back bone. Kim Junmyeon; soon to take over his parents company and hopefully reverse their shitty choices. 

 

It was in the midst of them laughing over a particular heir’s failed endeavors to get Yuqi’s attention that Renjun witnessed the ground before him fall apart, swallow him whole, and return him to two years previously.

 

“Injunnie, I had no idea you’d be here.”

 

Renjun’s heart rate slowed and his peripheral vision faded out, giving him a tunnel vision for the person who had spoken to him. His limbs were frozen, locked up, leaving him with no choice but to stay in place as he was cornered, a genuine bright smile befalling on him. 

 

Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao looked as powerful as ever. Junhui’s brown hair had been pushed off his forehead, revealing his sharp gaze that had made grown businessmen piss themselves before. His fingers were intertwined, locked, gripping onto Minghao’s; the ring on Minghao’s ring finger shined tauntingly. Minghao had left his ink black bangs falling over his forehead, but he still reminded Renjun of a panther, waiting for the right moment to pounce on it’s unwitting victim.

 

“Have you got yourself a harem, Junnie?” Minghao questioned teasingly, dark eyes sliding over Jeno, Jungwoo, and Jisung. It was almost as if Renjun’s friends themselves realized that whoever was standing before them were men they didn’t really want to cross, the three of them backing into the wall with weary glances.

 

“They’re my friends,” Renjun explained weakly, images of Junhui and Minghao turning to ashes and dust filling his mind. He shook the memory of the dream from his head, not something he should be dwelling on at a party.

 

Junhui hummed, taking a long sip from his champagne glass. The liquid was an ugly amber color lacking the bubbly texture that champagne was known for and Renjun was certain that whatever Junhui was drinking was a lot harder than champagne. “Are they from that new school you joined, baby?” he questioned after he had swallowed his mouthful. “I was so worried they’d treat you poorly there.” Something flashed in the depths of his eyes. “Wouldn’t want to have to show up and treat those brats to a lesson.”

 

It was so innately like him, such a Junhui thing to say, that Renjun found himself smiling. Junhui could take on the world, and maybe someday he would, but Renjun would always be by his side, under his protection. 

 

“Aren’t you one of those brats, Jun?” Renjun asked, raising his chin haltingly just as Mingao had taught him. He was rewarded with a bright grin from Minghao, proud and reassuring in its own way. “Cousin, this is Lee Jeno, Park Jisung, and Kim Jungwoo.”

 

Junhui’s eyes slid sharply to Jisung, his familiar predatory gaze forming. His lips lifted into a smile and Renjun was reminded of a lion baring its teeth. “Park Jisung? As in Park Industries? The little step brother of Sooyoung and Jinyoung huh?”

 

Before Junhui could press the boy any further, Jeno intervened. “Renjun thinks very highly of you, so it’s really nice to meet you. He was hoping you’d visit for family, in fact.”

 

Renjun sent Jeno a panicked look, wondering how Jeno could really just invite his cousin and cousin’s fiance so easily. As much as Renjun loved them, he wasn’t sure if it would be too good to invite them when the Brat Pack was around and Junhui could openly witness the ongoing feud between them and Renjun’s friends.

 

Junhui seemed just delighted as he took a long sip from his glass again. “Well, if that’s the case,” he purred, much more intimidating than the cat Renjun had cuddled the night before. “Then I think you should know that Minghao and I will be there, no doubt.” Junhui met Renjun’s gaze. “Don’t worry, baby. Cousin Junhui will always be there for you. This isn’t something I’d miss for the world.”

 

A swirl of darkness filled Renjun’s chest and gut, especially at the praising look Junhui and Minghao sent Jeno. They were going to come to the academy, they were going to meet the Brat Pack and probably pry about what was going on between Renjun and Jeno. 

 

He only hoped they’d show more mercy towards Donghyuck than the last person that had spoken ill of Renjun.

 

A glance at his friends, though, and he knew it would be alright. The moment they had deemed Junhui and Minghao not as threatening as they had initially perceived, they curled themselves around Renjun, his own personal guards. Renjun curled himself around Jeno in return, pressing his cheek to his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat. Renjun’s life was chaos, but it was okay, he had friends who’d do anything for him and he’d do the same for them.

 

In the chaos, there was also peace and it came in the form of Jeno, Jungwoo, and Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof wow we had a proper introduction to junhui and minghao this chapter! also, what do you think was up with the cat and why do you think jisung and jungwoo were worried about jeno? 
> 
> comments are great encouragement but also if you wanna talk or hang out here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutforjseo) and [curious cat](https://t.co/0W7CyOjNRV?amp=1)
> 
> thank you cuties


	6. 6

What his friends and the entire staff at the academy had failed to mention to Renjun, was that family weeks and weekends were also open to old alumni to come visit their favorite juniors and teachers. It had only been made aware to Renjun on the first morning of family week, something he had been dreading heavily ever since he was informed of it. That had really only been due to the fact that he didn’t want to see his parents more than necessary, but he also didn’t want people to stare at him if no one showed up for him.

 

“Is Doyoung coming?” Jungwoo asked Jeno kindly, as he buttered a slice of toast. Renjun glanced between the two curiously, blinking, wondering who exactly Doyoung was but not wanting to be invasive.

 

Jeno swallowed his mouthful of orange juice, nodding exuberantly. “Yeah! He promised he’d be here! He told Mom and Dad to not even bother, honestly.”

 

Jungwoo hummed approvingly, passing the toast he had buttered over to Jisung. He took a bite of his eggs before continuing his older friend duties by asking, “Jisung? Renjun? What about you two? You guys have people visiting as well right?”

 

“Yeah!” Jisung immediately reassured Jungwoo, his hair bouncing slightly from the movement. “I actually have… plenty of visitors… I think I’ll be kept very busy this afternoon.”

 

“If you need a break then text one of us 911 and we’ll come rescue you,” Jungwoo promised Jisung, a rather sage look on his face. Renjun almost wondered if this was normal procedure for family week visits. Clearly, they looked after one another very well and Renjun couldn’t help but feel grateful that they had taken him into their friend group. “Junnie, your cousin is visiting you right?”

 

Renjun colored slightly, recalling the fact that Junhui and Minghao  _ did  _ in fact agree to come see him. He was certain it would only be for the day, but that was okay, he was lucky that anyone at all was taking time out of their lives to come visit him. Despite feeling a little embarrassed at the fact that his (intimidating) cousin was going to be visiting, and even more so at the fact that Jeno had been the one to ask for him, he nodded to confirm that he wouldn’t be alone.

 

Jungwoo beamed, seemingly pleased with the information that he had collected. “Perfect. We’ll have to all meet together at some point! I’m sure everyone will be excited to meet you, Junnie!”

 

“You should focus on spending time with your family,” Renjun protested weakly. He couldn’t deny that his heart fluttered at the idea that his new friends’ families might want to meet him, might even like him and encourage their friendship. It was stupid, he was almost an adult and didn’t need anyone’s approval to befriend someone, but he had gone the majority of his life without friends. 

 

Him and his friends resumed eating their breakfast, falling into a comfortable quiet occasionally broken by random bouts of conversation. During this time, Renjun found himself zoning out, eyes falling on a table a bit farther along the caf. He startled when he realized that the table in particular was in a bit of a state of distress; Donghyuck had his head resting on Mark’s shoulder, but his eyebrows were pulled together, Jaemin and Chenle both reaching out to pat affectionately at his head and shoulders. Did Donghyuck have no one visit him? That was the only plausible reason Renjun could consider to make the boy so upset.

 

Jaemin’s eyes landed on Renjun and Renjun hurried to look away, quickly putting the situation out of his mind. 

 

Classes ended after lunch, a short day in order to properly enjoy time with family and friends visiting. Jeno hooked his arm through Renjun’s, pinning him close, their bodies smashed together with Jisung on Renjun’s other side and Jungwoo on Jeno’s other side. Renjun squirmed, unfamiliar with the feeling of being surrounded in a  _ good  _ way. Eyes burned into the side of his head, but he ignored it, not sure he wanted to know.

 

Jeno lead the group to the foyer, the large empty room at the base of the sprawling grand staircase that Taeyeon had lead Renjun up the first day he had arrived. From there, Jeno ushered Renjun into a sprawling hall that went off the foyer. It was slightly bigger than the entrance, providing just enough room for the crush of the bodies that had filled it: old alumni, families, and friends of students. Renjun blinked, the lay out of the room, almost ballroom like, just a little startling. 

 

“Sung, do you want to go find Sooyoung and Jinyoung first?” Jungwoo inquired, peering around Jeno and Renjun to send the younger a curious, concerned look. Jisung shook his head, excitement having dawned on his youthful features. 

 

Clinging to each other, the group of boys navigated their way through the swarms of people, periodically greeting familiar faces that Renjun could only assume they had once shared classrooms with. When they finally reached a back corner of the room, they came to a stop and Jeno lit up, his eyes crinkling into a bright eye smile. 

 

“Renjun,” he muttered to the small boy, pulling him even closer. “There’s someone I’d really like you to meet.” 

 

Renjun hardly even had a moment to consider before Jeno was dragging him over to a man that truly couldn’t have been much older than themselves. He was intimidating, though, by no stretch of the imagination. He was only slightly taller than Jeno, but his dark eyes were blazing, inky hair falling over his furrowed brows. His plush lips were pressed into a disapproving scowl, eyes settled on something or  _ someone  _ else in the room.

 

“Doyoungie,” Jeno demanded the man’s attention, reaching out with his free hand to run his fingers over the elder’s arm. Renjun jolted, coming to the abrupt realization that this man - Doyoung - was very important to Jeno. 

 

When Doyoung’s eyes settled on the pair before him, they lit up like an inferno and Renjun had a hard time determining if that was good or not. “Jeno, there you are,” he had a smooth, almost soothing voice. “I was about to call you, you’re usually here by now.”

 

“Sorry!” Jeno exclaimed, a pale blush spreading over the arches of his cheekbones framing his embarrassment. “Sorry, hyung. I was showing my new friend where we had to go and… I guess I also wanted to introduce you two… He’s becoming very important to me.” 

 

Doyoung appraised Renjun with a look of vague interest, but mostly, boredom. It was the gesture of his slight chin tilt, his eyebrows raised just slightly, a quiet hum that was as close to acknowledgement that Renjun feared he would get. He didn’t know what to expect, he hadn’t even heard of Doyoung before and wasn’t even aware that he would be meeting him so soon. In fact, previous to Jeno inviting Junhui and Minghao, Renjun had anticipated hiding away in his room the entirety of the visits.

 

“This is the one you’ve been telling me about?” Doyoung questioned, cocking his head just slightly. Jeno nodded and another tense moment slid past them until Doyoung’s icy demeanor melted away. Doyoung flashed a bright, gummy smile and Renjun was only slightly taken aback by the sharp appearance of his incisors; he’d seen weirder. “It’s nice to meet you, then, Renjun. Jeno has been telling me quite a bit about the new friend he’s made. Thank you for keeping my little brother so happy.” 

 

Renjun couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. “I think it’s the opposite way around, actually,” he softly protested. “Jeno and his friends have kept me company since I’ve joined the school. I’m very thankful for them.”

 

“Good to know.” Doyoung sniffed, reaching out to brush Jeno’s hair away from his eyes. “It means I’ve raised Jeno well.”

 

“You didn’t raise me  _ at all _ ,” Jeno grumbled, a pout forming on his lips. Renjun bit back a smile, unsure why he found Jeno’s expression of petulance just so damn adorable. 

 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, but his lips were tugging up into a smile just slightly. “Shut up, brat. I’ve clearly raised you more than our incompetent parents.”

 

Renjun grinned, finding their easy rapport interesting to simply take in. He was shocked, but he could genuinely say that he found a certain ease in being around Doyoung and Jeno. He hadn’t even realized he was doing so, but he had relaxed into Jeno’s side, leaning against the younger. Jeno didn’t seem to notice, continuing to bicker with his step brother, claiming that he was, in fact, independent and had raised himself.

 

“There you are, Injun.”

  
Renjun jumped and turned to face his cousin, well aware that no one at the school called him Injun so it had to be Junhui and Minghao. Despite being dressed casually, the two looked as stunning as usual. Minghao had glasses on and Junhui was simply in jeans, and yet, their auras were still insanely intimidating. He wondered if they had scared any small, unsuspecting freshman in their search for him.

 

“Hi, cousin,” he greeted them with a big smile, more pleased than he thought he would be at the idea of having family visit him. “You remember Jeno, right? Well, this is his step brother, Doyoung. Doyoung, this is my cousin and his fiance.”

 

Doyoung’s face had transformed back into it’s expression of blank indifference but he still greeted the other two men with a brief nod and a small lift of the lips that could somehow be passed off as a smile. Junhui was about the same, waving his index finger in a half hearted greeting before turning all his attention onto his little cousin.

 

“Well tike, are you going to show your old cousins around?” Junhui lifted his eyebrows, staring at Renjun with heavy expectancy. Renjun wanted to retort back that neither of them were old and Minghao wasn’t even truly his cousin yet, despite being around for over half of Renjun’s life. This opportunity slipped clean through his fingers as Jeno curled his hand around Renjun’s arm and two new faces joined their bunch.

 

“Renjun,” Jaemin purred, an overexcited look having formed in his eyes and Renjun was confused by the way his heart jumped. His eyes bounced between all the people who were standing around in Renjun’s small group, but eventually settled back on Renjun himself. The dark haired boy was holding tightly to the hand of a man who was taller than Jaemin himself. The man seemed just a bit older, with peachy pink hair and a grin that was accentuated by deep dimples that dug into his doughy cheeks. “I was looking for you.”

 

“Why?” Renjun couldn’t help but blurt out, staring at Jaemin with wide eyes and confusion laying heavy on his chest. 

 

“Yes, why indeed?” Minghao questioned, his voice lovely and kind, but his eyes dancing with something dark that no one there other than Renjun and Junhui could truly understand. “Did you  _ need  _ something from my sweet baby cousin?”

 

“Baby cousin?” Jaemin’s mouth formed an O shape before he lit up, reaching out for Renjun only for Jeno and Doyoung to pull him back at the exact same time. On one side, Jeno had his hand grasped in Renjun’s shirt, and on the other side Doyoung had his hand resting on Renjun’s shoulder. “Renjun! These are your cousins?”

 

“Yes,” Renjun admitted begrudgingly, already tiring of this entire affair. He wished to take his cousins to the caf, to have dinner with them, and maybe go on a walk through campus, not have to deal with more petty bullshit. 

 

“They call you their baby cousin, that’s cute,” Jaemin cooed, his lips forming in a pout without himself even noticing. Renjun once recalled one of Sicheng’s friends drunkenly hiccuping over someone “talking in pout”; he wondered if that could be considered as what Jaemin was doing and why he liked it. “Well, Renjun, this is my older brother! Jaehyun, this is Renjun, the new boy I was telling you about.”   
  


“Charmed to make your acquaintance,” Jaehyun said and Renjun gaped because who the hell even talked like that. Except, it fit the older man to a tee with his bright smile and hand running through his rosy hair. “Oh, hello there Doyoung, I didn’t see you there.” This was clearly a lie, considering Doyoung had been standing right behind Renjun the entire time. Renjun didn’t miss the way Jaehyun said Doyoung’s name or how his tongue slid over his bottom lip after saying it.

 

“Should I be concerned that so many people are talking about my Injunnie?” Junhui asked, a certain edge to his voice that sliced into Renjun’s skin, the cut welling up with anxiety. Junhui was unpredictable, and if he was unhappy with the treatment Renjun was receiving, there was no telling just how he would react. 

 

“All good things,” Jeno and Jaemin spoke at exactly the same time then immediately shot each other irritated glances. Renjun patted Jeno’s hand placatingly while tossing a Jaemin a look that he hoped read “what the fuck are you even doing”.

 

Renjun was well and truly prepared to grab Junhui’s hand and leave the set of brothers alone to deal with whatever drama they had between them; the longer they stood there, the more clear it became that the ongoing war wasn’t just between Jeno and Jaemin, Jaehyun and Doyoung had a good part in it as well. There was a tense atmosphere between the two older men, their looks between each other laden with something Renjun didn’t understand and wasn’t sure he  _ wanted  _ to understand.

 

His hand reached across what felt like a chasm, fingers almost claiming Junhui’s hand when it happened: the entire room became hushed, voices dropping into urgent whispers. He froze, his hand stilling in the air only mere millimeters from his cousin’s hand, the air in the giant room suddenly oppressing.

 

“Holy shit,” Jaehyun said, eyes wide as he looked at something past Junhui’s shoulder. At the doorway to the room, stood two girls. They couldn’t have been much older than Jaehyun and Doyoung, and Renjun could only logically conclude that they had once went to the school, were visiting someone they cared for, or both.

 

Renjun was mere seconds away from asking, but then their group had multiplied, several of their fellow friends and classmates having found them. Jungwoo, with not a single person by his side; Jisung, with a bright red haired man in tow that looked almost ethereal; Donghyuck with Mark and a very tall man with dark hair; even Yukhei and a shorter man with a mischievous smile. 

 

“Who would’ve thought they’d show their faces around here again,” Jungwoo breathed in wonderment, knocking Doyoung’s hand aside to stand close to Renjun. Donghyuck shot Renjun a glare that he hoped went unnoticed by Junhui, and found a spot by Jaemin’s side. Renjun slipped his hand into Jungwoo’s, easily, finding a good amount of relief in the older boy’s presence. 

 

“Who  _ are  _ they?” Renjun quietly asked, eyes locked on the two girls who were currently being surrounded by students and their families alike. Their smiles were tense, he noticed, the dark haired one moving to throw an arm over the blonde protectively, as if she suspected someone to try to pull them apart.

 

It was the red haired man who answered, voice much deeper than Renjun would have suspected of someone with such delicate features. “Momo and Sana Myoui. They  _ were  _ triplets, now they’re just twins.”

 

“Were?” Renjun’s voice shook as he questioned it, fearing the answer. He could feel Minghao and Junhui’s eyes burning a hole through his head, both of them seemingly understanding exactly where this was going and what it meant for their younger cousin.

 

“Yes,” Doyoung spoke up then, voice level and calm. “Their sister was murdered on this campus.”

 

Renjun didn’t know what compelled him to do so, despite the quivering of his legs and the goosebumps that had formed on his arms, but he looked over at the twins again, lips pressed firmly together. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised to see the girl from the painting, the one from his dreams, standing behind the two her dark eyes just as sad as Renjun remembered, staring directly at him.

 

“Help me,” he watched her mouth move and he wanted to, he truly wanted to reach out to her and ask what he could do, but then her sisters, Momo and Sana were looking at him.

 

Everything was thrown into chaos at once; their eyes turned milky white, their legs giving out from beneath them just as Renjun’s did too. Names were thrown out, shouted into the expansive room, and hands were grabbing for Renjun trying to hold him up and politely demanding him to  _ breathe _ . The thought of not being able to breathe only passed his mind briefly, unfocused gaze still attached to Momo and Sana, their sister hovering over them.

 

“ _ Mina _ ,” he called and as black dots swarmed his vision, and blood began to drench the ghastly girl, he wondered how he had known her name. 

 

*

 

This wasn’t a dream.

 

Renjun was unconscious but he knew, whatever he was about to see, could not possibly be a dream. Maybe it was a premonition, or a memory, or a vision. Either way, as he watched Myoui Mina hold her own heart in her eyes, blood pouring from her nose, mouth, eyes, and listened to her scream and wail, he knew it wasn’t a nightmare.

 

This was his reality. 

 

And he wasn’t sure he knew how to live with it.

 

*

 

When Renjun came to, it was to voices overlapping, shouting at one another. Presumably, about himself. He blinked the sleep haze from his eyes, trying to make out what was going on in the room and just exactly  _ where  _ he was. The room was unfamiliar, but at least he was resting on something comfortable, head pillowed on something soft. He figured, it was most likely, a bed. 

 

He watched with bleary eyes the scene that was unfolding before him.

 

Jaemin standing toe to toe with Junhui, teeth bared and a deep rumbling reverberating from his chest even as Jeno and Jaehyun kept attempting to pull him back. Junhui seemed rather unphased, eyes swimming with that inky darkness that always meant  _ someone  _ was about to end up in a hospital. Minghao stood just behind him, glasses gone and dark hair ruffled, fists clenched tightly. Jungwoo was desperately trying to put himself between the two, despite Yukhei and Jisung grabbing at his arms and yanking him back.

 

“I don’t  _ care _ , I’m taking him home!” Junhui snapped, voice brittle and uncompromising.

 

“You can’t  _ do  _ that!” Doyoung insisted from where he was wearily holding Donghyuck and the rest of his friends back. “This is where he’s supposed to be. And Jeno and Jaemin would very much like him to stay,  _ clearly. _ ”

 

“Oh shut the fuck up, Kim!” Jaehyun growled, releasing Jaemin in order to turn an icy glare on Doyong. Doyoung bared his teeth in return, flashing his abnormal sharp incisors. 

 

“How bout  _ you  _ tell your bitch ass little brother to get his friends and his feelings under control, huh?” Doyoung shot back and it was truly a wonder that Doyoung’s hands hadn’t found themselves at Donghyuck’s neck yet based off the animosity in his tone. 

 

The fighting continued but Renjun tuned out, eyes scanning the rest of the room to see if anyone else from before was still lingering, such as the tall man and the one with the mischievous smile. And especially the red haired man, the one with the calming voice and angelic like smile. He was torn from his search for them by arms holding securely at his waist and he peeked up, taken aback by finding the same red haired man  _ holding  _ him.

 

His smile was just as angelic as he cooed into Renjun’s ears, “Relax. There’s plenty of time for you to find out what they’re talking about later.”

 

Renjun nodded, eyes slipping shut again against his own will, even as Jaemin hissed out, “He  _ deserves  _ to know the truth.”

 

The truth would still be waiting for him when he woke up, he decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o well... did you guys enjoy the introduction of new characters...? hehe 
> 
> do you guys have any theories, thoughts, or questions at this point? please let me know what you thought
> 
> sorry this is a lil shorter than usual, it's just LADEN with information and i did not want to overwhelm you guys
> 
> if you wanna talk or hang out here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutforjseo) and [curious cat](https://t.co/0W7CyOjNRV?amp=1)


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The halls of the academy whispered secrets that Renjun was not prone to know.

“Jeno.”

 

Jeno heaved a sigh, head lulling back against the chair he had slumped in hours previously and hadn’t moved since. Family visits weren’t always the best of times, considering how quickly it could devolve into the Na’s and Kim-Lee’s at each other’s throats, but it was usually a rather enjoyable time. However, nothing had gone according to what Jeno had hoped since the beginning of that day. 

 

“Jeno, you need to eat,” Doyoung stated firmly, but there was hesitance lurking in the elder’s eyes as he examined the room before him. On one bed, laid Renjun sandwiched between Junhui and Minghao, both clinging tight to him as if to protect him from the onslaught of secrets that had finally caught up to them. On the other bed, much to Doyoung’s dismay and maybe even horror, laid Jaemin, his expression stricken even in his sleep. “There’s plenty of us here to make sure nothing will happen, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Jeno lifted his head to gape at his step-brother, indignant on behalf of every one of his friends and classmates involved in the situation. Indignant on behalf of  _ himself _ , someone who was caught in this web of lies and secrets he had initially wanted no part of. He swallowed down the harsh words that wanted to be released into the still air; it had taken hours for everyone to settle down, he couldn’t exactly ruin the peace for simply being offended.

 

“You should go check on your friends, hyung,” Jeno said instead, eyes flickering over to watch Jaemin. In his sleep, he looked younger, less angry, with his long lashes casting shadows over his cheekbones and his hair tousled in similar fashion to a ruffled puppy. “And then, I’ll stay here, and I’ll watch over  _ my  _ friends.” 

 

“Na Jaemin is not your friend,” Doyoung immediately protested, but the foundation of his voice cracked and it shook. Doyoung knew just as well as Jeno did, that everything was not as it seemed, and even if most days Jaemin and Jeno tore into each other, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his room mate. He supposed, and hoped, that was how it was for Doyoung and Jaehyun, but it wouldn’t be fair of him to make assumptions on a relationship that was corrupted from the core.

 

“I’m waiting for someone else to show up,” Jeno finally admitted, hand brushing over the unruly mess of Jaemin’s hair. Jaemin stirred slightly, pressing his face further into his pillow, but didn’t wake, which Jeno was grateful for. It had taken a lot of work to wrestle the boy into bed and get him to rest, to begin with. “I can’t just leave them, okay? How do you think they would feel if they  woke up and no one was there for them?”

 

“Junhui and Minghao are here,” Doyoung pointed out gently. He was hovering in the doorway, making no move to enter the room further, and had been standing there the entirety of the conversation as if he was afraid his mere presence would throw the room into chaos again. 

 

“Well,” Jeno said and it was almost laughable how bitter he sounded even to himself as he continued, “They are liars and who knows what else they’ll lie about if someone isn’t here to keep them in line.”

 

Doyung’s lips quirked up just slightly, as if amused by his little brother’s stubbornness. “First of all, if it was me and you, I would have done the same thing, Jeno. In a heartbeat. Make no mistake about that. If protecting you meant lying for years, then it’s what I’d do. And second of all, it’s not your job. It’s not your place to make decisions for Renjun and his family. You may care about this boy, but you are  _ not  _ his family, Jeno. Okay?”

 

Jeno remained tucked in on himself, considering the words that lingered in the air, heavy and intoxicating. Doyoung never said things just to hurt someone, he always said something because it was true or merely needed to be spoken. And yet, in this situation, Jeno couldn’t help but find his brother wrong.

 

“We’ve become his family, Doie,” Jeno admitted quietly, eyes sliding over to Renjun now. He looked so much smaller, so much more  _ frail _ , when sandwiched between to others. “It’s only been a few weeks, but I’m almost certain that he is apart of our family now. Maybe you don’t understand but-”

 

“Don’t understand?” Doyoung seemed like he laid somewhere between indignation and hurt, dark eyes staring at Jeno with unreadable emotions. “You  _ know _ . You know that I understand better than most. You watched me give up half of my family, half of my heart, and I watched  _ you _ , in return, give up half of yours. I  _ taught  _ you what family really was when our parents left us alone for nights on end, I  _ built  _ our family, Jeno. And most of all, I would do anything for you, but not only you baby, I would do anything for Jungwoo and Jisung and fuck it all, probably that asshole Na Jaemin too. Okay? Maybe I don’t understand your feelings towards the Huang boy but  _ trust me  _ when I say I understand family.” 

 

Jeno swallowed around the lump in his throat, easily identifying it as regret and guilt. He did remember, of course he remembered, everything that they had all gone through, everything they had  _ lost _ . Why else would they all be so afraid? It was a lingering fear, something that had been clinging to them for so long that it almost seemed like they would never live without it again. The driving force behind all their clashes and arguments and tears, the driving force behind how fiercely they had been attempting to protect Renjun.

 

And finally, Lee Jeno snapped. He crumpled in on himself, arms drawing around himself, to hold in his emotions and maybe his broken pieces as well. How long would this have to go on? How long would they all have to continue to lie to one another, to lie to themselves? It hurt, and that was undeniable. Their group had been broken years previously, and they were all so far gone, Jeno wasn’t sure they’d ever be able to fix it. 

 

*

 

The halls of SMA seemed slightly less foreboding, more welcoming, as Renjun hesitantly strolled through them in his mind. He wasn’t sure what to call these visions anymore, but the moment he laid eyes on a younger Jeno, a more at peace Jeno, he knew this one in particular had to be a memory. Especially considering that Jeno was in the arms of a younger Doyoung, the two laughing into the hug. The scene looked like what home must feel like. 

 

Doyoung pulled away and brushed strands off Jeno’s forehead with utter care, and Renjun realized with a jolt that in this memory, Jeno’s hair was an identical inky black to his step brother’s. The care with which Doyoung handled Jeno made Renjun’s heartache, and Renjun couldn’t exactly say why. 

 

The memory continued, despite Renjun wishing to take in the moment between Doyoung and Jeno for just a little longer. 

 

Everything had warped and transformed into something much darker, a scene that Renjun wished to wrench himself from as soon as possible. It was someone he could without a doubt say he was familiar with, though he couldn’t account for  _ how  _ familiar. 

 

Mina’s dark hair covered her face, head tilted forward, and her entire body was slumped on the tiled floor, her knees taking the worst of it. Her body trembled, convulsed, and she muttered lowly to herself in an unrecognizable language. Renjun wasn’t sure how he knew, but from the all encompassing dread that had claimed his body, he was certain that this memory laid on the same night that Mina died. That this very moment may have only been a few moments before her life was claimed.

 

He was happy to leave the terrifying scene behind but was only met with something equally as horrifying. If he could scream, if he could run away, he would. There was nothing about this he wanted to see, wanted to witness or remember. There was no way for him to turn away or leave, though, and he knew it was something he  _ had  _ to see despite not wanting to.

 

Jisung, perhaps merely a freshman at the time, was sprawled on a mattress. It could have been in a dorm or an infirmary, but to Renjun, it didn’t matter. What mattered was Jisung screaming, his wails pierced the air in a haunting symphonic tune. The man with the red hair who had held Renjun had Jisung tight in his grip and his hair wasn’t red, but a soft brown that didn’t fall long enough to conceal the terror in his eyes. 

 

A collection of many crowded the room, just like what Renjun had woken up to hours previously, and yet no one was yelling out of anger. Their shouts were drenched in terror and panic, barking out commands that didn’t make sense. And then, Renjun’s entire world tilted, came to a stuttering stop when he noticed the man hovering beside the bed, speaking the most urgently and gripping onto Jisung’s hand, eyes a startling lilac color.

 

He lifted his head, eyes met with Renjun and smiled beautifully despite the chaos around him.

 

The image was haunting and Renjun knew he would never forget it: Jisung’s eyes turning pitch black, his body stilling and screams lessening as the man gripped his hand, whispered in the same language that Mina had. Even more haunting, the smile that blessed the man’s face and the blood that poured from his nose. 

 

Renjun lurched as if physically struck, when the man’s laughter joined the fray and then the red haired man’s voice, uttered so softly Renjun would have missed it if not paying attention.

 

“Thank you, Sicheng.” 

 

*

 

Renjun woke from the memory coated in a thick layer of sweat and his entire body trembling. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, desperate for a glass of water and anything that could clear his mind in order to give him a moment to try to piece together everything he had discovered so far. He was prepared to try to carefully climb over Minghao’s body, but froze when he caught sight of the bed across the room. 

 

Jeno and Jaemin laid side by side, fingers entangled and resting on Jaemin’s stomach, their heads tilted together. For a moment, with the moon light casting over them, eyes and skin alight, Renjun thought they looked like Romeo and Juliet laying inside their tomb. It was only after a moment of staring that Renjun realized that Jaemin was shaking, his hair matted to his head from sweat and Jeno was gently soothing him, free hand stroking over Jaemin’s soft locks.

 

It was almost too intimate to watch, but Renjun found he couldn’t look away. Not when he had seen their fists form to hit one another, heard the way they had spewed poisoned words at one another; not when they had both been so gentle with Renjun, but so harsh with one another. 

 

“Are you resisting… or is it just a nightmare?” Jeno inquired softly, but Jaemin gritted his teeth together and didn’t respond, merely ducking his head into the crook of Jeno’s neck. A soft whimper drifted over to Renjun’s side of the room and Renjun couldn’t just sit there and watch any longer. He had only watched for so long, and he was truly tired of being forced to do nothing.

 

With utmost care, Renjun crawled over Minghao and tiptoed across the small expanse of the room to the two star crossed lovers. His fingers brushed across the back of Jaemin’s neck, an attempt at comfort as much as an attempt to draw the other’s attention. 

 

Jeno lifted his head first, peering at Renjun with wide eyes. His gaze flickered over to Minghao and Junhui for but a moment, only to instantly return to Renjun. Renjun offered his most reassuring smile, though he wasn’t sure how comforting it could be when his lips were quivering so much. Jaemin remained tucked against Jeno, but he didn’t move away from Renjun’s touch.

 

“Are you okay?” Jeno whispered and Renjun watched as his hand found Jaemin’s back, rubbing soothing circles there. 

 

“I saw things,” Renjun admitted in a terribly gentle voice that gave away just how scared he was. “What happened to Jisung? I saw… I saw him and Mina, and I think… something happened to him on the night she died, didn’t it?”

 

Jaemin turned so fast, lips pulled into a snarl that Renjun stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt. Jeno’s arms held fast around Jaemin, holding the younger against his chest with ease. Even from the floor, Renjun could tell both boys were extremely tense. 

 

“We  _ never  _ talk about that,” Jaemin hissed out but upon noticing the fear in Renjun’s eyes, relaxed, slumping into the mattress. “I’m sorry, Renjun. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry. It’s just a really upsetting topic for everyone.”

 

Jeno frowned and whispered something in Jaemin’s ear that prompted the other boy to hold his hand out for Renjun, his lips tilting into something akin to a smile. He muttered something that sounded an awful lot like “please join us” and Renjun’s limbs were suddenly leaden, weighed down by emotions and exhaustion. He didn’t think he understood anything at all anymore, but in the moment, he couldn’t care. All he truly wanted was a moment of peace, a moment where he could lay with two pretty boys and let everything else fall away for just a little while. 

 

He squirmed into the bed on the opposite side of Jeno, squished between him and the wall. He reached across though, to rest a hand on Jaemin’s chest. Renjun drifted off to sleep to the repetitive lull of Jeno and Jaemin breathing and it was the most peaceful sleep he had gotten in awhile. 

 

*

 

The next morning was much more peaceful, much more calm than Renjun had anticipated it to be. It seemed as if Junhui, Jaehyun, or Doyoung had pulled some strings and informed Taeyeon that almost  _ all  _ the boys would be out of classes for the day, potentially even the entire week, due to some family crisis as well as illnesses. Renjun wondered which of them was being classified as ill, but a glance around his group of friends and The Brat Pack, and it became clear that any one of them could pass as ill from the states they were in.

 

Junhui had been careful to wake Renjun that morning, sending shifty glances towards Jaemin and Jeno. He had even been so kind as to ask Renjun if he wanted to wake them himself, but Renjun declined, wanting them to get as much sleep as possible. Renjun had shuffled to his bedroom, only to shower and get changed into clean clothes. Yangyang was, as usual, nowhere to be found. It wasn’t something Renjun mourned, though, going through his usual morning routine thoughtlessly. Junhui had told him to take his time, that they would meet all the others at the caf and decide from there, what was to be done and how things would be handled.

 

Renjun didn’t question what any of that means, figuring that he wouldn’t get any answers even if he begged. 

 

Minghao had joined Junhui by the time Renjun had met them in the hall, and they walked together in silence towards the caf. He kept his head tucked down, eyes concentrated on the ground. The paintings were still much too ominous for him, and Mina’s painting in particular was particularly haunting.

 

It didn’t matter though, the halls of the academy whispered secrets that Renjun was not prone to know. 

 

He only lifted his head when they entered the caf, searching for the rest of their group. In the farthest back corner, several tables had been pushed together in order to accommodate them and Renjun had the overwhelming urge to run to it. He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around Jungwoo and Jisung, sink into a familiar feeling of their comfort. Except, the closer he drew to the table, the more clear it became that Jungwoo and Jisung were in a similar state of disarray as Renjun. 

 

Jungwoo seemed positively devastated, hair a mess and dark circles pressed into his pale skin. His eyes stared straight forward, void of any notable emotion, and it would be obtuse of Renjun to miss the concerned glances being sent Jungwoo’s way by Yukhei. Jisung slumped against the red haired man’s shoulder, eyelids fluttering shut and his shoulders trembling almost imperceptibly. 

 

The Brat Pack was just as battered. Donghyuck slumped across the table, head pillowed in the crook of his elbow, hiding his face from any onlookers. Even in a resting position, his small hand was formed into a fist. Mark sat beside him, observing him with obvious concern, but his typical composure was lacking, his shoulders slumped forward and exhaustion clear in the lines of his face. Yukhei’s eye bags were almost as dark as Jungwoo’s and he had found support by leaning against the shorter man from the day before. 

 

The only member of the Brat Pack that looked like he had any semblance of peace or rest was, as usual, Chenle. He had taken up residence on the opposite side of Mark, peeling an orange with utmost focus and care. He didn’t seem to notice that his friends and his rivals were close to absolutely destroyed.

 

And then there was Jeno and Jaemin, tucked against their respective older brother, bodies tense and eyes full of weariness. Jaemin noticed Renjun first and in an attempt to sate Renjun’s worry, shot him a shaky but well meaning smile. Renjun managed to send a smile back as Junhui guided him to sit beside Jungwoo, running a soothing hand through Renjun’s dark locks as he did so.

 

“So, we’re all here?” Jaehyun spoke up the moment Renjun and his two family members settled. He looked one of the most well rested and Renjun wanted to know just how he had managed to get any sleep at all, considering all that had happened. 

 

Doyoung shot Jaehyun an unforgiving glare. “No, Na. We’re not. Have you forgotten about Taeil, Yuta, Kun, and-” Doyoung cut himself off after receiving a loaded glance from Junhui. “And… we haven’t properly introduced Renjun to everyone.”

 

“Renjun should know everyone that will potentially be bothering him over the next week,” Jeno said in a way that reminded Renjun of a diplomat attempting to make peace. 

 

“Why bother?” Donghyuck interjected with his characteristic sharpness Renjun had become so accustomed to only after a few weeks of dealing with it. 

 

“Because it’s polite and the world doesn’t revolve around you,” Mark snapped causing Donghyuck to jerk his head up to give his best friend a bewildered, as well as mildly hurt, look. Mark didn’t really seem affected by it, considering he had already directed his attention to Renjun instead. “Introduce yourselves. And be kind about it.” 

 

First, was the red haired man. He ducked around Jisung to shoot Renjun his angelic grin, crimson hair falling around his eyes, bright as the blood that had graced Renjun’s dreams. “Hello, Renjun. I’m Taeyong, Jisung’s mentor of sorts.”

 

Next came the shorter man sitting beside Yukhei. His nose was delicate, as were most of his features, but his eyes were sharp and cat like; his smile was so mischievous and bright that Renjun found himself instantly drawn in. “You can call me Ten, baby. I’m Yukhei’s half brother,” he all but purred, stretching out his limbs in the midst of his introduction.

 

“Hey, kid. I’m Johnny. I mostly just try to keep Mark and Donghyuck out of trouble, but you can see how well  _ that’s  _ working.” This came from the tall man that had was sitting on the other side of Donghyuck, his smile wide and comforting. Someone so tall and muscular should have been scary, imposing, but he seemed much less threatening than Ten, in all actuality.

 

“We’re missing a few people like Doyoung said,” Jeno reminded Renjun, his smile sweet, his focus entirely on Renjun. Jeno did this often and Renjun couldn’t help but feel special, despite knowing Jeno tried to give every person he spoke to his direct attention. “But they’ll be here sometime soon over the week. And of course there’s our family, significant others, but they can’t always make it.”

 

“They’re busy people,” Jaemin finished off for Jeno, seemingly comfortable with finishing Jeno’s thought process. It was almost odd, how Renjun hadn’t noticed before, but he didn’t comment on it. Just like everything else, he would learn about it over time. 

 

Junhui scoffed and Renjun suspected that he probably would have had something to say about being too busy, but before he could Jungwoo stiffened and with utmost severity said, “Taeil and Kun are here.”

 

Renjun didn’t get the chance to ask how he knew this as the doors to the caf crashed open, and in strolled two men. He didn’t have to ask to know that they were Taeil and Kun, two of the missing members of the diverse group before him. The older members jolted to their feet, serious expressions forming on even Johnny and Ten’s faces. Renjun noticed that Mark had risen too, arm thrown over Donghyuck protectively, and Chenle was on his feet, absolutely beaming.

 

“Kun ge!” He trilled, full of excitement as he made a beeline for the honey haired man. Unfortunately, he did not accept Chenle with open arms, his attention directed towards Doyoung instead. The other man hadn’t bothered to greet anyone, having found his way to Jungwoo’s side instead and Renjun would’ve had to be a fool not to notice the way Ten grasped Yukhei’s wrist firmly.

 

“Jungwoo, the skies haven’t stopped pouring in  _ days  _ according to the forecast and you look exhausted. What have you seen?” The man insisted, hands cupping Jungwoo’s face. It was the urgency in his tone that had everyone freezing, watching Jungwoo and waiting for his answer.

 

Jungwoo met Renjun’s eyes and his voice was so very tired when he said, “Death. I see death falling upon this school.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o uh oh did i make you even more confused?? i promise instead of just more questions you'll get answers soon. does anyone have any guesses to what any of the character's are yet? (besides well jeno cat) you guys also got a little glimpse into the deeper workings of the feud so any guesses as to what happened with that maybe? any favorite characters?
> 
> also we're (hopefully) half way there!!
> 
> in case you guys didn't see, ysd is now apart of a series meaning that you may get some complementary works soon about some other ships and characters in this universe
> 
> come shout at me, send theories, or just come hang out! here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutforjseo) and [curious cat](https://t.co/0W7CyOjNRV?amp=1)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something distinctly inhumane about many of the students at the academy.

Renjun didn’t understand anything anymore and he was pretty certain he never really understood anything at all to begin with. The arrival of Taeil and Kun had created another upstir between the oldest of their group, so much so, that they had left to talk amongst each other and contained the youngers to Jaemin and Jeno’s dorm room. The divide between the two groups was rather clear; Renjun sat burrowed into Jeno’s side on the latter’s bed, and Jisung was curled against Jungwoo nuzzling his nose into Jungwoo’s neck soothingly. Across the room, Donghyuck sat on the very edge of Jaemin’s bed, avoiding everyone’s gaze. Mark was staring directly at Donghyuck from where he sat on the floor, clearly expecting something.

Yukhei sat right beside Mark, but his eyes were trained on Jungwoo, concern creasing his features. Sprawled on the bed, Chenle was wrapped around Jaemin, fluffy head pillowed against Jaemin’s chest, fast asleep despite seeming the most well rested out of all of them. Jaemin’s eyes were pinned directly on Renjun and the boy Renjun was wound around, his head lulled against Jeno’s shoulder in lieu of a pillow. 

“I don’t understand,” Renjun whispered, finally breaking the silence that had blanketed them so comfortingly. “Please. What am I missing? Please just… just explain to me.” His voice broke at the end, the strain of the past few weeks finally taking a heavy toll. Jeno tangled his fingers in Renjun’s hair, the weight of his hand in Renjun’s dark locks a soothing weight. 

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t understand,” Donghyuck’s voice shook, head still ducked down, his face obscured for anyone who wasn’t facing him directly. “Sometimes I wish that I didn’t.”

“Donghyuck.” There seemed to be a warning in Mark’s voice. It was futile, and this was something that Renjun knew. From the fists clenched on Donghyuck’s thighs and the trembling of his shoulders, it was clear that the boy was beyond listening to anyone.

Renjun attempted to sit up, wanting to drink in as much as honesty as the moment would allow. Jeno’s arm held tight around Renjun, forcing Renjun to remain wound around his friend. Renjun didn’t struggle, he relaxed back into Jeno’s hold, well aware of the amount of gazes that were now settling on him heavily. But his attention was fully on Donghyuck, waiting, hoping, praying that maybe he would break and reveal something. 

Donghyuck exhaled shakily and it seemed like with it, he breathed out his self resolve. The room dropped in temperature as Donghyuck said, “The night that Mina died, Jisung almost died too.”

Jisung bristled from where he was curled around Jungwoo, but remained silent. It was only Jaemin who managed to find the courage to add on. “And so did Jeno,” Jaemin admitted. The pain and guilt that resonated within the one statement struck Renjun hard, as did the way that Jaemin was staring at Jeno and Renjun, longing clear in his gaze.

“What happened?” Renjun insisted, the need to know burning him from the inside out. For so long he had been kept in the dark, but finally, the truth would be revealed. No longer would he be confined to the shadows. The tension of near release, the near epiphany, hung over his shoulders and yet there was a comforting presence that settled over his skin, one that he could only associate with Mina. 

“You’ll think we’re crazy,” Jisung squeaked, sounding entirely too small for his all consuming personality. 

Renjun shook his head, fingers tangling in the hem of Jeno’s shirt, the need to hold on to something consuming him. “I’d believe anything at this point.”

“Jisung was possessed.” Yukhei announced this with such certainty that everyone froze, as if shocked that he would speak on the matter. Renjun supposed that maybe they were, considering that Yukhei was a much more easy going, not necessarily involving him in the serious affairs. “There was a spirit with ill intentions that had snuck into the Academy and it wanted to find a human to cling on, and Jisung was one of the few. It was angry and malevolent and when it finally took hold of Jisung, there were only a few of us who could do anything.” 

“Mina…” Renjun breathed softly, the severity of the situation taking hold of him. Mina’s presence became stronger and Renjun almost felt as if cold fingers had brushed over his knuckles, an attempt at comfort. 

Mark nodded, his expression grim. “Mina was stronger when with her sister’s, the three of them perhaps the most brilliant witches of their time.” Renjun should have been more shocked or disbelieving of the fact that the Myoui triplets were witches, but somehow, it just made sense. There was something distinctly inhumane about many of the students at the academy. “Mina was doing everything she could to free Jisung, but between her and many other efforts, when the spirit was freed, the process of trying to contain him so he may never hurt anyone again… killed her.”

“It was too much for her to handle,” Donghyuck added gently, and the words seemed painful for him to admit. The guilt in the air was sickening and pugnant, every single one of the boys in the room, finding a way to take blame for their classmates death. 

“What happened to Jeno…?” Renjun questioned, finding that he was so close to all the answers he was searching for and that he couldn’t let go just so easily.

Jaemin’s voice broke as he said, “I almost killed him.”

“It wasn’t your fault!” Yukhei and Jeno both insisted at the same time then froze, shocked by each other’s sentiment.   
Jaemin growled from the back of his throat, guttural and broken. The sound woke Chenle, the smaller boy blinking his eyes and peering up at Jaemin with confusion. Jaemin ran a soothing hand over Chenle’s head, but his expression remained dark. There was so much lingering beneath the surface, that Renjun wanted to reach over and soothe his friend until he could find inner peace; he wasn’t sure if that remained an option for any of them anymore.

“Jaemin,” Jeno spoke sharply but not unkindly, rather with urgency. “You need to calm down. Calm down or your…” He paused, settling an unsure gaze on Renjun before continuing. “Or… your wolf will take over.”

Renjun’s thoughts came to a halting stop, the sudden tension and concern that had claimed him dissipating away as he tried to make sense of what Jeno had said. Distinctly unhuman, he thought once again, recalling every strange instance and unsettling stand off that had ever happened. There was a reason it had always felt like the boys could destroy one another if they wanted to, and that was because they could. 

Renjun scrambled off the bed, the press of Jeno against him suddenly too overwhelming. Jaemin and Jeno also stood, their expressions murky and uncertain, fearful of what Renjun would have to say. Renjun squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look them in the eye, afraid of what he would see. 

“Renjun,” Jungwoo’s sweet voice met his ears. “We’re still the same. Nothing has changed.”

“What… what are all of you?” Renjun despised the way his voice trembled, because he knew they would believe he was afraid of them now. He could never fear the group of boys who had taken him in, who at the core of everything seemed so damaged and broken.

“Not just us,” Mark snapped, mostly from the fear that had consumed the temperament not coming from annoyance. “You too, Renjun. Why do you think you see what you see? Feel what you feel? You’re not normal, Renjun. None of us are.”

“You’ll scare him!” Jungwoo hissed, protectiveness overwhelming him easily. The sentiment was sweet, but Renjun was tired. He was so tired of everyone tip toeing around him and pretending like he was too fragile to be informed of everything going on around him.

The frustration built and built, and Renjun exploded. “What did you do to Jeno, Jaemin? How did you hurt him? Did no one stop you? What happened?” 

Jaemin swallowed hard and then softly, “It was an accident. We were just beginning to grasp our powers and control them but something happened. I allowed myself to be convinced that I could shift and my wolf wouldn’t take over. Jeno tried to pet me and… I attacked him. Doyoung was so… mad at me. So mad at me that he even broke up with my brother, vowed to never give his love to people who had almost taken away the most important person in his life.”  
Renjun allowed the words to sink, allowed Mina to brush against his back like a cat comforting their owner. She wouldn’t speak or show herself, merely provide her support to the human she had imprinted on, found comfort and peace in. Renjun was thankful for her, but his body shook with unchecked frustration and devastation.

“How dare you,” he finally spoke, his voice low but commanding, demanding the attention of everyone in the room. “How dare you. You left each other when you needed each other the most. That night, you let go of each other when you should have hung on. You have hung on until your knuckles were white and you were bleeding because that is what you do when you love someone. And don’t tell me that none of you are in love, because it’s clear and it’s killing me.”

“Renjun,” Jeno croaked, his voice pleading forgiveness that Renjun didn’t have to give. 

He wasn’t given the chance to respond, either, as Doyoung stepped into the room. The older man looked deeply drained, his face drawn tight. He wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes other than Renjun’s and when they did, there seemed to be pity lurking in the dark depths. He especially avoided Jeno’s concerned gaze, guilt weighing down his shoulders.

“Renjun,” he said, echoing his younger brother. “Junhui and Minghao… they want to take you and leave. They’re attempting to get a hold of your parents to get permission, and they’ve already called Sicheng. I’ve been sent to gather you and help you pack.”

“No,” Jeno bursted out immediately, stepping forward to stand toe to toe with his step brother. Jungwoo and Donghyuck had risen to their feet, exchanging worried glances. Jaemin’s fingers slipped around Renjun’s wrist, pulling the smaller boy behind him, that same guttural growl rising from his once more.

In a much more peaceful way than should have been allowed, Chenle stated around a yawn, “That won’t be happening.” 

“Boys… I’m sorry. But we can’t fight against two men who have rights over Renjun. This isn’t our decision to make,” Doyoung’s voice was truly apologetic but firm, leaving no room for argument.

Donghyuck’s giggle was truly chilling, especially as the room dropped several more degrees, and everyone caught sight of the shiver that passed through Doyoung. Without Renjun having noticed, everyone had gotten to their feet, finding purchase in the center of the room. He wondered how intimidating a group of mismatched teenagers might seem to Doyoung, but as Donghyuck took the space next to Jeno’s side, a chill slid down his spine as well.

“Jungwoo?” Jeno questioned and Jaemin’s hand slid away from Renjun’s wrist to allow his arm to slip around Renjun and pull him tight to his side. A grin was playing on the rowdy boy’s face, mischievous and delightful. 

“I see him staying,” Jungwoo replied simply, seeming rather pleased. “But I think a word from His Majesty might be helpful.” 

“Kim Doyoung,” Donghyuck spoke and it wasn’t his normal voice, it held a higher air of power, something resonating deep within all of their souls. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I’ve become quite fond of Huang Renjun, one might even consider him apart of my rule now. If you take him, I can’t be liable for anything I do in retaliation.” 

“You have no power here.” Doyoung’s voice shook, betraying the frustration that had formed. 

Donghyuck laughed again, and so did Jaemin, his head lulling back against Renjun’s shoulder, much more relaxed than in moments previously. 

“Don’t I though?” Donghyuck questioned then gestured at Jeno. Jeno flashed a less than apologetic look at Doyoung before slamming the door on him, a determined look on his face. 

“What just happened?” Renjun questioned quietly.

Chenle’s eyes shimmered a mocking shade of lilac as he said pleasantly, “We’ve become one again and in the process? We’ve claimed you. You’re one of ours now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i'm really sorry about the long wait and how short this chapter is! but i just started college and im participating and a couple of fic fests. the next few updates will definitely be much longer i promise!
> 
> come shout at me, send theories, or just come hang out! here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutforjseo) and [curious cat](https://t.co/0W7CyOjNRV?amp=1)


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forewarning: this is unedited due to the fact that i'm so excited to put this out into the world, but don't worry i will go back and edit it very soon. for now please enjoy and try to ignore any mistakes

Renjun found himself curled up comfortably on the edge of Jeno’s bed, pressed against the headboard. From this position, he could peer out the window through slightly singed curtains, search for any shadowy figures or something more malignant in the woods. The weight of the situation, the weight of what felt like the entire world, lingered over him threatening to drop hard like a guillotine. Vaguely, he registered his friends bickering across the room, whispering urgently perhaps trying to scrape together a plan; he was also ignoring the presence of Mina hovering before him, eyebrows creased with concern and eyes holding a lovely light.

 

A hand rested on Renjun’s shoulder and he jumped, turning sharply to face the owner of the hand. Jungwoo blinked a few times, as if just as startled, but then his face smoothed out and he flashed Renjun a kind smile. “I’m sorry if you’re feeling a bit overwhelmed right now, Injun,” he said, his voice as soft and honeyed as ever. “That wasn’t our intentions, honestly.”

 

Renjun chose to ignore everything Jungwoo had just said and instead went with, “Donghyuck is royalty, huh?”

 

“Damn right I am,” Donghyuck interjected before Jungwoo got the chance to respond. Jungwoo shot a scolding glare but it didn’t really hold any heat behind it, clearly any ill feelings put behind them in the face of their new situation. Maybe they had become tentative allies, at least for the time being. “Crown Prince Lee Haechan of the Naiad Nymphs at your  _ service _ , dear.”

 

“Water nymph?” Renjun questioned, and even to himself, he sounded exhausted, worn down by every single experience he had created or taken part in during the past months. 

 

“When the temperature changes in the room,” Mark began to explain in that mature put together way that only he could manage. “That’s Donghyuck. His ability to control water extends to water molecules as well.” He paused then added on a bit sheepishly, “The water in your body too, actually. That’s why sometimes when he’s angry your body temperature may spike or plummet.”

 

Renjun whirled on Donghyuck and for a moment was clouded with unsanctified rage. “That’s fucking  _ rude _ !” 

 

For his part, at least, Donghyuck had the decency to look guilty. “Listen, I don’t  _ try  _ to, okay? I’m still getting the hang of that. It’s only something I’ve gained the ability of in the past year. I’ll try harder though, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

Renjun instantly relaxed when he felt the heat of Jeno behind him, not close enough to touch but enough so that Renjun could feel his presence. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of amusement at the weary look Mina shot Jeno, as if she wasn’t sure she could trust him with Renjun. He didn’t understand when Mina had become so protective of him, but he greatly appreciated it.

 

“Okay then,” Renjun said, letting it go with the long sigh he let out. “What about the rest of you then? What  _ are  _ you?”

 

“The way you phrased that was unwarranted and rude,” Chenle spoke up, but didn’t truly seem offended. He was still sprawled out on Jaemin’s bed, despite the events that had just played out. “But if you really must know, I’m a troll. And before you make some nasty jokes, I’ll have you know that we are a very peaceful kind that are well connected with nature.” He flashed a grin at Renjun, rolling onto his stomach to stretch easily. “Oh yeah, and we’re natural charmers as well.” 

 

This, to Renjun at least, made complete sense. He couldn’t really picture Chenle as anything else other than a sweet chubby cheeked troll. A wave of affection rolled over Renjun as he thought about Chenle being at peace in nature, and he couldn’t really understand where it had come from.

 

Donghyuck curled himself around Mark, similar to a cat brushing against its owner in search for affection. “Minhyung here,” Donghyuck cooed much prouder than he had when speaking of his own self and own species. “Is a fantastic witch, one of the best of this generation just like Myoui triplets. Except, he has an edge on those wonderful ladies.” Donghyuck’s smile was razor sharp as he crowed proudly, “He’s of the Gorgon blood line.”

 

Renjun felt his blood freeze cold at the implications of that statement: Mark could probably turn people to stone if he so felt like it. He had a renewed respect for Mark; he also couldn’t tell who he was more afraid of, Donghyuck or Mark.

 

Yukhei seemed rather shy to admit his roots, his voice pitched several volumes quieter than usual as he said, “I’m a, uh, I’m a cross breed. Mom was a siren… Dad was an incubus… Tennie and I share the same dad actually. We probably have tons of other siblings but our nature is a bit selfish so we don’t really want to seek them out.” 

 

Once again, this made sense. Yukhei was tall, beautiful, lovely, and another natural charmer. He also seemed to be rather empathetic, managing to sense when someone in their group was feeling off. Renjun briefly wondered if that had to do with what he was or if that was just inherently apart of his personality.

 

“You might have guessed already.” Jungwoo’s gaze was far off as he spoke, as if he was somewhere else completely. “But I can see. I’m… clairvoyant, I guess. Sometimes it’s super clear, sometimes it is not. But earlier when I told Doyoung I saw you staying with us, I meant it. We will be together for a very long time, I have a feeling that I’m right on that.”

 

Renjun truly hoped that he was right. His gaze was drawn to Jisung who had been curled up on the end of Jeno’s bed, watching all the interactions with a quiet sort of curiosity that Renjun had begun to associate with the younger. “What about you, Sung…?”

 

Jisung’s smile was bitter sweet. “Nothing special, really. I’m a fledgling. I was placed with a supernatural family and they took their kid and put them with a human family. It’s okay, though, I really like my family, they treat me well.” He didn’t seem to want to speak about this part but quietly added, “And besides, I’m overflowing with dark energy ever since that night.”

 

Renjun swallowed hard, a pit forming in his stomach both from Jisung’s words and the look Mina was giving Jisung. He wished very badly that Jisung could see her, the fond expression she wore combined with hurt, as if she blamed herself for not being able to save him. Except, she had and in the process, she had forgotten to save herself. 

 

There were two people left, both of them the ones that Renjun ached to know about the most. Renjun peeked over his shoulder at Jeno, staring expectantly.

 

Jeno’s eye smile was like a beacon of light in the sudden storm Renjun had found himself trapped in. “I can shift into a cat,” his voice was so soft, the closest thing Renjun could get to a verbal blanket. “We’re called sphinxes.”

 

“Can I cuddle you one day? As a kitty?” Renjun blurted out without thinking. 

 

“You already have.” Jeno shrugged, rather ominously. Before Renjun could question him on it, Jeno was directing his attention to Jaemin. “Your turn Jaem!” A pause, a shaky breath. “Jaem…?”

 

Renjun reluctantly tore his eyes away from Jeno to peer at Jaemin, another piece of his heart, only to freeze as well. Jaemin had migrated to his own bed after the argument with Doyoung, but they all must have been so caught up in bickering and giving explanations that they had all missed the state Jaemin was in. His dark hair was matted to his forehead by sweat and he was letting out small gasps and pants. His fingers dug into the soft material of the mattress and his comforter, both close to ripping. 

 

“What… what’s happening?” Renjun squeaked, bolting to his feet as Jaemin began trembling  so hard that everyone present could see it.

 

Jeno opened his mouth to respond but Renjun was prevented from hearing the answer by an ear piercing scream. The scream was familiar and unnervingly so. Renjun turned his gaze on Mina, who had fallen to the floor, hands grasping at the wood floor as blood poured from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Renjun watched in horror as she continued to scream bloody murder, fingers scraping against the wood floor until her hands were bleeding as well. He knew that she was a ghost, that whatever she was feeling couldn’t be real, but it must at least  _ feel  _ real.

 

“Mina!” he shouted, slipping to his knees in front of her. No one else could see her, no one else could help her; it was only up to Renjun. “Mina, what’s happening? What’s wrong?”

 

“He’s here!” She wailed, blacked out and bloodied eyes focusing on Renjun. It was a ghastly image, but one that Renjun would have to work past in order to help his new friend. “He’s come back! I banished him!  _ Sicheng  _ banished him! Why is he back? Renjun, he’ll destroy the school! Stop him!”

 

“ _ Renjun _ !” Mark was dragging Renjun to his feet, despite Renjun’s protest, despite the way he writhed and fought it. “Renjun,  _ stop _ ! She’s dead, you can’t help her. But you  _ can  _ help Jaemin, okay? We have to get him out of here, if he shifts here it won’t be pretty, alright?”

 

Renjun wanted nothing more than to scream, to keep listening to Mina and do anything he could to help her,  _ protect  _ her, but in a small moment of clarity he could hear Jaemin’s wails of pain. He froze, eyes falling upon Jaemin once more and his heart broke as he saw the way Jaemin was so desperately trying to hold himself together until it was safe to fall apart. Jaemin made eye contact with Renjun and he let out a small whimper, hand reaching out for Renjun.

 

“Okay,” Renjun whispered, pulling away from Mark to grab Jaemin’s hand and squeeze it tightly in reassurance. “Okay, let’s get Jaemin out of here. But how are we going to do that? If Junhui finds me, he’ll drag me away kicking and screaming. We all know that.”   
  


Jeno grimaced, hand running through Jaemin’s hair comfortingly. “We’re going to have to sneak out, Injun.” Renjun opened his mouth to ask how, then turned his gaze onto the window that Yukhei was in the process of opening. “Sorry, Renjun. But this is the only way. I promise we’ll be okay though, yeah?”

 

Renjun wanted to agree somehow, but instead he found his gaze falling upon Jaemin once more. His friend, his maybe something more, looked pitiful. Renjun bit his lip and pressed his lips to Jaemin’s forehead. For once, he could be brave and not for himself, not for his family, but for someone he truly loved. 

 

That is exactly how Renjun found himself outside in the dewy grass, moonlight cascading over Jeno and Jaemin’s pale forms as Jeno held Jaemin up, whispering soothing words. Mina had, of course, followed them but was no longer crying. She had returned to her regular impassive state, dark eyes following Renjun’s every movement. She had done this as he had climbed out the window and jumped into Yukhei’s arms, and she still did it as he moved forward to help support Jaemin.

 

“Where to now?” Renjun questioned, peering at the group of misfits and freaks he had collected.

 

Donghyuck’s grin was even scarier when it was only lit up by silvery streaks of moonlight. “To the woods, of course.”   
  


Renjun faced forward to peer into the forest, that wasn’t even lit by the moon, the leaves too heavy to allow any at all. He wanted nothing less than to avoid the woods, but he also knew that Jaemin was in pain and he would do anything for Jaemin; even facing his fears. He inhaled deeply, then began to march forward. The boys remained silent, the situation much too grave to entertain small talk.

 

Mina followed beside Renjun, a watchdog of sorts, her eagle eyes searching the surrounding area. They were only a yard away from the edge of the trees when Mina froze, eyes rolling into the back of her head leaving only the white of her eyes. She twitched, her mouth forming an ‘O’ before shouting, “Watch out!”   
  


Renjun turned quickly to peer behind him, several of the others following in his suit and Jisung rushing to help Jeno in place of Renjun. Behind them, mostly hidden by the shadows, was the figure of Head Mistress Taeyeon. Her face was blank, her eyes focused not on the boys, but beyond them. Jungwoo took a step forward, his face creased with confusion, perhaps because of the fact that he hadn’t foreseen this. 

 

“Miss Taeyeon…?” Jungwoo called out, his voice piercing through the veil that had fallen over them. 

 

Renjun held his breath, waiting for her to answer. He expected a scolding, at least, but it was nothing their group couldn’t handle, he was sure of it. What he was not expecting, however, was for Taeyeon to throw her head back and let out a bone chilling laugh. The laugh was too deep, too gravelly to belong to her, however. The sound sent a chill through Renjun, froze him to the spot that he stood. 

 

When she lifted her head, focused on the boys once more, and stepped into the moonlight, everyone’s hackles rose. Her eyes weren’t the warm honey brown that Renjun recalled, but completely pitch black. Her smile was stretched too wide for her face, her curls framing her severe face. She flicked the curls back in her similar manner, but her bangles were gone and rather than Renjun’s eyes being drawn to the scar along her arm, his eyes were stuck on her blood coated hands that were leaving smears along her face and neck.

 

“Holy shit…” Mark breathed, having stepped up beside Jungwoo and Renjun.

 

“What the hell?” Donghyuck questioned from behind them.

 

Renjun resonated with both of these reactions, but couldn’t find the right words to respond with. Instead, he cleared his throat, and shakily asked, “Miss Taeyeon, are you okay?”

 

At this, her smile dissolved and instead, a look of pure rage formed. Her teeth were bared, eyebrows furrowed, and she lunged.

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Renjun shrieked, leaping out of the way. He landed hard in the grass, knees and palms taking most of the fall. Taeyeon had always radiated a bit of an intimidating aura about her, but nothing that could possibly indicate something so dark. “What the fuck is wrong with her?”

 

“It’s not  _ her _ !” Mina’s voice rang out clearly to Renjun, distress clear in her tone. “It’s  _ him _ !”

 

It was almost as if Mina’s words, despite not being able to hear them himself, had ignited something in Jisung. Jisung took a step back, a fear in his eyes so visceral and feral Renjun felt it was something only a caged animal could truly experience. Jisung had gone pale, hands shaking at his sides instead of holding Jaemin up.

 

“It’s him,” he whispered, but it was so quiet that they could all hear it anyways. “He’s back. And he’s  _ pissed _ .”   
  


“Fuck me,” Donghyuck grumbled, balling his fists up and falling into a defensive stance as Taeyeon swayed on her feet. She looked amused once more, but it didn’t mean that she seemed any less predatory.

 

“What do we do?” Renjun asked, pulling himself to his feet to join Mark, Jungwoo, and Donghyuck. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was deathly afraid, more so than he had been when he had passed out and witnessed that fateful night of Mina’s death. 

 

“Go,” Chenle instructed, his face pulled down into the most intense look Renjun had seen on him yet. “You and Jeno, go. Take Jaemin to the woods okay? We’ll handle this.”

 

Renjun didn’t get the chance to ask if that was such a good plan; their brief moment of peace was interrupted by Taeyeon lunging for Donghyuck and Mark intervening. The head mistress and the witch tumbled to the ground in a fall that even hurt Renjun to witness, Taeyeon’s nails scraping along Mark’s face. Renjun was poised to jump in, but before he could do so, Yukhei pushed him  _ hard _ .

 

“Go!” Yukhei bellowed, his glare cutting deep.

 

Renjun wanted to protest badly but then Mina’s sweet voice was insisting, “Renjun,  _ run! _ ”

 

And it took no more incentive than his own guardian angel demanding that he flee, for him to turn, grab Jaemin’s arm, and bolt for the tree line.

 

They didn’t stop running for several minutes, despite going very deep into the woods. By the time they had finally stopped, they had found a clearing that was almost pitch black. Renjun had tried to double over and catch his breath, but Jeno was grabbing him and hauling him over to the very edge of the clearing pushing Renjun against a tree with his body. Renjun didn’t bother struggling, his round eyes staring at Jaemin. He wanted to watch, wanted to see what it was like but Jeno ducked his head down, pressing their foreheads together so all that Renjun could see was Jeno. 

 

They stood there, pressed against one another, frozen for several moments until a wet but warm nose nuzzled itself against Renjun’s hand. Renjun inhaled deeply, prepared to scream, until his eyes fell downward. Amber eyes full of compassion and intelligent stared back, tawny wolf seated on the ground as if waiting for something. And it was, it was waiting for Renjun and Jeno.

 

Jeno let out a soft sigh of relief, hand reaching down to run over the wolf’s head. “There we go, Nana. Feel better now?”

 

The wolf whimpered in response, head nuzzling against Jeno’s hand enthusiastically. Jeno chuckled, making sure to curl his fingers behind the big ears on its head, cooing quietly at it. 

 

“Is that…?” Renjun breathed out quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Jeno responded, the smile clear in his voice. “That’s Jaemin.” 

 

Renjun sunk to the ground, adrenaline slowly leaking from his body, leaving him weightless and boneless in the grass. Jaemin took this as an invitation, approaching slowly before resting his head on Renjun’s knee, staring up at him expectantly. Renjun let out a soft laugh, if only to keep the tears at bay, before gently rubbing Jaemin’s head. 

 

Jeno fell onto the ground beside Renjun, leaning into the smaller boy. Renjun didn’t feel safe by any means, nor did he feel any less lost, but with Jaemin and Jeno on both of his sides, he was able to relax just a little bit. He pressed his back against the tree, eyes fluttering shut as he reached out for Jeno’s hand and left his other hand resting on Jaemin’s soft head. Jaemin wiggled closer, almost half laying in Renjun’s lap; and truly, in any form, Jaemin was too heavy for that, but Renjun allowed it anyways, aware that they all needed the comfort in that moment.

 

“You’re such a pretty boy, yeah?” Renjun quietly complimented Jaemin who gave a big wolfy smug grin. 

 

Jeno rest his head against Renjun’s, eyes focused on Jaemin still. “Renjun,” he started out hesitantly and Renjun was unsure about what Jeno was about to say. “I know… I know it’s complicated, everything is I mean. And especially me and Jaemin’s past, but you’re intertwined with us now, you should know that. And that means we’ll protect you, okay? Please don’t be so afraid. Jaemin and I can sense it, and it hurts us.”

 

“Are you two in love?” Renjun found himself asking and he couldn’t understand why, but by the way Jaemin’s ears pressed against his head and Jeno blushed, the answer was clear. “So where do I fit in? And why are we talking about this now? Our friends are in trouble, Jeno, so why. Please explain, I just don’t understand-”

 

Jeno cut him off with a kiss to his jaw, eyes dark as he stared at Renjun. “Because Renjun, seeing you in the grass tonight so small and scared it made me think and Jaemin can’t really say right now, but I’m sure he agrees. We’re both wrapped around your finger, completely and utterly. When you passed out yesterday, I have never been so scared and trust me… the night Mina died I was plenty scared. So if you want it, there’s a place for you Renjun. I promise it.”

 

Jaemin licked Renjun’s hand, maybe reassuringly or in agreement, Renjun couldn’t be sure. Renjun wanted to answer them, wanted to say something at least, but he didn’t know what to say in this situation. He couldn’t lie, Jeno and Jaemin had both gotten under his skin since day one and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for them, but all he could think about was Mina and the boys.

 

A twig broke, leaves ruffled, and all three of them leapt to alert. 

 

Jeno pushed Renjun against the tree again a small hiss slipping from his lips, and Jaemin crouched low, a terrifying growl escaping from him. Renjun felt himself shaking, worst case scenarios passing through his mind. He pictured his friends like Mina, littered on the ground with empty chests and glassy eyes; Mina sitting in the middle of them, crying as she accepted defeat once more. How Taeyeon, possessed by this spirit, would tear them apart too but leave Renjun for last, just so he could witness Jaemin and Jeno’s deaths.

 

Except, this all melted away, as someone strolled into the clearing with too much confidence and ambivalence. Renjun let out a choked sob, his knees threatening to give way at the sight of the only other person in the world that made Renjun feel like a real person. 

 

Sicheng’s gaze was soft and he was the only thing Renjun could concentrate on even as Doyoung, Jaehyun, Yuta, and the Myoui twins ran for them. Renjun clung to Jeno’s back, finally feeling it all slip away; all the grief and terror, falling away so quickly.

 

Sicheng reached Renjun quicker than Renjun would have thought possible and Renjun allowed himself to collapse into Sicheng’s hold. “Hi, baby. How are you feeling?”   
  


Renjun managed to choke out through the ball of emotions in his throat, “At home.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a lot wow... please leave some comments, thoughts, predictions, theories. love you guys!
> 
> if you wanna talk or hang out here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutforjseo) and [curious cat](https://t.co/0W7CyOjNRV?amp=1)


End file.
